La garra del diablo
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "The Devil's Grip", un fic de Charlock221. Secuela de "Un milagro navideño". Watson, Holmes y Clarky tendrán que esforzarse en descubrir quién maneja los hilos, aunque no lo tendrán fácil, ya que mortíferos asesinos vigilan cada uno de sus pasos, tramando su muerte.
1. Capítulo 1

Le pusieron la carta en las manos mientras avanzaba por las oscuras calles de Londres. Se detuvo y giró en redondo para intentar echarle un vistazo a su misterioso mensajero, pero éste ya había desaparecido entre las sombras. ¿Quién entregaba una carta a las once de la noche? En su caso se entendía; había tenido que tragarse una montaña de papeleo y acababa de salir de trabajar. Pero ¿un mensajero? Frunció el ceño y miró la carta que tenía en las manos. Llevaba un sello de color rojo sangre en el envés. Estudió detenidamente su diseño. No había dibujo, sólo tres letras, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguirlas. Abrió el sobre y extrajo un pergamino áspero al tacto. Entornó los ojos para leer su contenido. Su rostro palideció a medida que sus ojos recorrían el texto.

 _Agente Clarke:_

 _Aunque no le conozco personalmente, puedo asegurarle que he estado estudiando sus métodos en secreto, y debo decir que estoy impresionado. No muchos oficiales habrían tenido la osadía de matar de un disparo a un hombre a esa distancia. No me malinterprete, no estoy molesto con usted por deshacerse de mi hombre, aunque me temo que se ha visto envuelto en algo demasiado grande para su valía, y por lo tanto, es con gran pesar que le escribo para informarle de que esté a la espera de un pequeño… regalo mío en las próximas semanas. Le ruego que no se lo tome como algo personal, ya que soy un gran admirador de las fuerzas de la ley, aunque debo insistir en que vaya despidiéndose… pronto._

 _Suyo,_

 _C.E.S._

El agente Clarke aferró la carta con manos temblorosas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, consideró volver sobre sus pasos y regresar a Scotland Yard para decírselo a Lestrade, pero no quería hacer perder el tiempo al inspector si sólo se trataba de una broma. Pero ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y quién diablos era C.E.S.? Se devanó los sesos intentando recordar a algún criminal que pudiera guardarle algún rencor, pero entonces se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con cierto detective asesor aquella noche en la iglesia sobre la posibilidad de que existiera un poder superior que hubiera estado influenciando las acciones de Samuel Davis. Y entonces lo tuvo claro. Sabía exactamente a quién podía acudir.

Recorrió la calle con los ojos y detuvo un coche, le dio la dirección al conductor y le prometió doblar su tarifa si lo llevaba allí en diez minutos. Clarky no se fijó en el hombre que pasó a su lado y deslizó algo en su bolsillo cuando subía al vehículo. Ni dio importancia al levísimo pinchazo en el brazo. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, intentando combatir el inminente dolor de cabeza y una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

XXX

—¿Y usted se considera médico? ¡Yo creía en usted, pero se limitó a quedarse allí sentado sin hacer nada, y me dejó morir! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Me cuesta mucho creer que haya estado en el ejército!

Contempló al joven médico que le gritaba insultos y le enumeraba todos los planes que tenía, los lugares que visitaría, las cosas que vería.

—Patrick —susurró sin fuerzas—. Por favor. Yo no…

Collins volvió a interrumpirle a gritos.

—¡No me llame _Patrick_! ¿Sabe cuánta confianza tenía en usted? ¡Acababa de recibir un disparo, por el amor de Dios! Yo era joven, inexperto, y confiaba en cada persona que se me cruzaba. Pero _usted_ … Usted traicionó esa confianza. Usted prácticamente me asesinó.

Sus gritos se habían convertido en un siniestro susurro, y él retrocedió un paso ante el enfurecido doctor.

—Lo odio —susurró Collins—. Lo _odio_. ¡LO ODIO!

De pronto, una explosión enmudeció los gritos de Collins. La escena se retorció y se deformó ante sus ojos, y ambos se encontraron en el desierto, entre gritos y chillidos que resonaban a su alrededor, entre cuerpos esparcidos sobre la arena. Vio a Collins dar un paso hacia él, con el pecho repentinamente cubierto de sangre. Contempló con ojos desorbitados cómo Collins extendía una mano hacia él y se desplomaba.

—¡No!

John Watson se incorporó en su silla, empapado de sudor y jadeando en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, aliviado, mientras trataba de apaciguar su respiración, y rogó por no haber despertado a nadie. Había tenido la misma pesadilla durante las últimas cuatro noches, y se había ido volviendo gradualmente tan horrible que había estado tentado de dejar de dormir. De ahí la razón de que se hubiera quedado dormido ante el escritorio. La pesadilla había reavivado sus miedos, la sensación de que la sangre del muchacho manchaba sus manos, y aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla y la metió bajo el escritorio. No podía quedarse en su habitación, no mientras la tentación de dormir siguiera atosigándole. Cruzó la puerta de puntillas y bajó en silencio las escaleras, procurando no hacerlas crujir. Entró en la sala de estar del 221-B de Baker Street y se acercó sin ruido a la chimenea. El frío de diciembre seguía presente, y aunque se había recuperado de su resfriado, el gélido aire no daba tregua a su herida. Pronto el fuego volvió a la vida crepitando, y su calor invadió la estancia. Watson lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sentía _tan_ cansado… El doctor que había en él criticó sus infantiles esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido, pero él ignoró sus reproches. Mientras combatía a su irritante voz interior, notó que se le cerraban los ojos. Los abrió al instante y se los frotó vigorosamente, intentando desterrar todo rastro de sueño. Cuatro noches seguidas sin apenas dormir no ayudaban a que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos, así que debía encontrar algo que lo distrajera. Su mirada se posó en el regalo de Navidad que le había comprado a su amigo. Se inclinó hacia delante y recogió _Un viaje a través del sistema solar_. Abrió la primera página y comenzó a leer la introducción. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco. De nuevo se forzó a abrir los ojos, y, presa de la frustración, arrojó el libro al otro extremo de la estancia sin contemplaciones.

—No creo que eso fuera necesario —dijo una voz al otro lado de la habitación.

Watson dio un brinco y volvió bruscamente la cabeza. Sherlock Holmes salía de su dormitorio bostezando y anudándose el cordón de la bata.

—Lo siento —murmuró Watson, aún mirando a Holmes—. ¿Estaba dormido?

—No se alarme. Sólo estaba descansando los ojos.

—Bien. ¿Lo he despertado?

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—No, mi querido amigo, ya estaba despierto.

Puede que Holmes fuese el increíble detective, siempre vigilante, pero Watson conocía a su amigo lo bastante bien como para saber cuándo mentía.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—¿Problemas para dormir, Watson? —preguntó Holmes mientras salía del campo visual de Watson para coger su violín.

—No es nada —respondió Watson, todavía intentando combatir su agotamiento—. Sólo un mal sueño.

—Hmm.

Holmes dudaba que fuera sólo "un mal sueño". Sabía que algo había estado perturbando a su amigo, y tenía cierta idea de qué se trataba. Colocó el instrumento entre la barbilla y el hombro y dispuso el arco.

—Bien, ¿y si toco algo que le ayude a calmarse?

Sin esperar respuesta, acarició las cuerdas con el arco y una suave melodía escapó del violín.

Watson, sin percatarse de que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, se dio la vuelta en el sofá, buscando una posición más cómoda.

—Despertará a los vecinos… —murmuró.

Y cerró definitivamente los ojos.

Holmes continuó tocando durante cinco minutos más hasta concluir la melodía. Entonces dejó el violín, sacó una colcha de ganchillo de detrás del sofá y la extendió cuidadosamente sobre su amigo. Notó los cercos oscuros bajo los ojos de Watson y el tono ligeramente más pálido de su piel, y lanzó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su silla, con la pipa en la mano. La pareja se había visto sometida a un continuo estrés a lo largo de la semana, elucubrando sobre cuál sería el "regalo" que el tal C.E.S. les preparaba. Sin embargo, no habían "recibido" nada, y esa tarde Watson había obligado a Holmes a acostarse temprano. Al principio éste se había negado, pero bastó una mirada de Watson para hacerle desistir, y no tardó en encontrarse bajo las cálidas mantas, roncando suavemente. Era consciente de que Watson intentaba no quedarse dormido, pero no se le ocurría nada para ayudar a su amigo. Sabía que la muerte del joven médico lo había afectado mucho, y sospechaba que era eso lo que atormentaba sus sueños.

Habían transcurrido veinte minutos, y Holmes también estaba comenzando a adormilarse. Estaba considerando regresar a su dormitorio cuando unos fuertes golpes retumbaron en el apartamento. Al notar que Watson se agitaba, Holmes soltó una maldición y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, dispuesto a increpar a quienquiera que hubiese despertado a su amigo. Pero se detuvo en seco al observar la pálida cara del visitante, sus manos temblorosas y las ligeras gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Holmes sólo tuvo un segundo para percatarse de todo eso, pues al siguiente tuvo que extender los brazos para sujetar al agente Clarke cuando se desplomó sobre él.


	2. Capítulo 2

—¡Watson! —gritó Holmes a pleno pulmón, esperando despertar a su amigo.

Sostuvo en sus brazos al inerte de Clarky y lo arrastró con cuidado hasta el vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Oyó a Watson salir de la sala de estar y lanzar una maldición al ver lo que ocurría al pie de la escalera. Se reunió con Holmes en un momento y presionó con los dedos el cuello de Clarky, buscando su pulso.

Satisfecho, miró a Holmes.

—¿Puede llevarlo arriba? Voy a por mi maletín.

Holmes asintió y Watson subió corriendo los dos tramos de escalera hasta su dormitorio. Holmes se echó a Clarky al hombro con cuidado y siguió a su amigo. El agente era sorprendentemente ligero, y Holmes no tuvo problemas para subirlo. Entró corriendo en la sala de estar, colocó a Clarky en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado Watson y se apartó cuando el doctor entró en la habitación con su maletín. Watson se agachó junto al inconsciente agente y le levantó los párpados, sirviéndose del resplandor del fuego de la chimenea para iluminar y examinar sus pupilas. Al cabo de un momento, Watson concluyó su reconocimiento y se acercó a Holmes con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

—Sólo está sedado —susurró mientras miraba al agente—. Se pondrá bien.

Holmes asintió, empapó un pañuelo con brandy y se acercó al sofá. Se inclinó sobre Clarky y sostuvo el pañuelo sobre su rostro. Clarky lo aspiró y movió ligeramente la cabeza. Muy despacio, entreabrió los párpados y un par de ojos castaños los miraron, un tanto confusos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? —farfulló.

Watson colocó una compresa fría sobre su frente, tranquilizándole.

—No pasa nada, agente, se encuentra bien. Está en el 221-B. Lo han drogado, eso es todo. Tómeselo con calma; los efectos aún no han desaparecido.

Clarky parpadeó varias veces, intentando librarse de la sensación de vértigo mientras Holmes y Watson lo ayudaban a sentarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó de nuevo, paseando la mirada entre el detective y el doctor.

—Esperábamos que usted pudiera decírnoslo —respondió Watson—. ¿Recuerda algo?

Clarky frunció el ceño.

—No… Estaba oscuro… y yo estaba intentando leer…

Los ojos de Clarky se agrandaron y rebuscó a toda prisa en sus bolsillos. Sacó una carta arrugada y se la tendió a Holmes.

—Alguien me dio esto —explicó—. No le vi la cara, pero me pareció un poco raro, porque era muy tarde. ¿Sabe qué significa?

Holmes abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Luego se la tendió a Watson sin pronunciar palabra. El doctor miró a Holmes.

—¿Cree que es la misma persona?

—Sin duda —dijo Holmes con voz grave.

—C.E.S. —murmuró Watson para sí—. ¿Alguna idea de quién es?

—Charles Edward Silverstone —dijo Holmes.

Watson le lanzó una mirada afilada.

—Un momento… ¿Usted sabía quién es? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí —dijo Holmes en voz baja—. Tenía mis sospechas.

—¿Y no pensaba decírmelo? O a Lestrade, ya puestos. ¡Uno de sus oficiales acaba de ser drogado, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Bueno, no creí que Silverstone actuara tan pronto! —replicó Holmes.

—¡Ese hombre nos avisó con una semana de antelación! ¿Cuándo creía que iba a actuar?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Holmes, abandonando su contención—. ¡Por eso no le dije nada! ¡Silverstone no había hecho nada aún, y yo empezaba a pensar que C.E.S. no era él!

—¡Aun así, podría haberme contado sus sospechas! —Ahora Watson también hablaba a gritos—. ¡Aquí estamos todos perdiendo el sueño por no saber quién pretende matarnos, y resulta que usted ya sabía quién es!

—Oh, muy bien. ¡Así que por _eso_ no dormía! —replicó Holmes—. ¡Le he estado oyendo bajar las escaleras cada maldita noche y, francamente, no creo que lo hiciera porque deseara consultar las notas de este caso!

Holmes cerró la boca de golpe, rogando para que su amigo no hubiera oído eso, pese a haberlo dicho gritando.

Watson se quedó de piedra. Por un instante, el dolor y la rabia resplandecieron en su rostro. Luego, meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—Eso no era necesario —dijo con voz queda.

Cogió su abrigo y su bastón y salió cojeando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Bien! —gritó Holmes a la puerta—. ¡Tome el camino del cobarde!

Oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba de un portazo.

—¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?

Watson era un soldado, por Dios bendito, de ninguna manera se le podía considerar cobarde. Lo que había dicho era imperdonable.

"Ah, pero es muy propio de ti —pensó— tirarle a un hombre sus debilidades a la cara. Muy maduro."

Holmes cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Clarky se incorporó y carraspeó, nervioso.

—Quizá sea mejor que me vaya —dijo.

Holmes abrió los ojos y miró al agente.

—Lo siento —respondió—. Espero que se encuentre mejor.

Clarky asintió.

—No es a mí a quien debería pedir disculpas, señor —dijo sombríamente.

Holmes se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Lo sé.

Clarky arrastró los pies.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, tal vez sea mejor que vaya tras él en lugar de quedarse ahí parado.

Holmes enarcó las cejas. Luego, su expresión se relajó. El hombre tenía razón. Pero Holmes era demasiado gallina para pasar a la acción. Así que ignoró a Clarky y centró su atención en una hoja de papel que había caído al suelo, a los pies del agente.

—Se le ha caído algo, Clarky —dijo Holmes, recogiéndola y tendiéndosela.

Clarky meneó la cabeza.

—El único papel que tenía era la carta. Eso debe ser suyo o del doctor Watson.

Saludó a Holmes con un gesto de la cabeza y se marchó.

Holmes se dejó caer en el sofá y estudió el papel. Estaba doblado por la mitad, pero antes lo habían arrugado. No, no podía ser de Watson, tenía una pinta demasiado astrosa. Curioso, lo desdobló y lo leyó.

 _Querido señor Holmes._

 _A estas alturas estoy seguro de que ya sabe que hablaba completamente en serio cuando le dije que no podía permitirles continuar. Lo ocurrido con el agente Clarke es un ejemplo de lo que puedo hacer. Tengo contactos que van desde los muelles del East End hasta amistades en la familia real. También estoy seguro de que sabe quién soy, así que debo advertirle esto: si hace pública mi identidad, me temo que va a quedarse un poco… solo, si entiende a lo que me refiero. Debo decir que sería una lástima, porque el ejército sufriría una gran pérdida._

 _Suyo,_

 _Charles Edward Silverstone_

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que se trataba definitivamente de Silverstone, pensó Holmes. Eso era perfecto. Como haber involucrado a Watson. Ah, no, no podía haber husmeado discretamente. _Tenía_ que montar un numerito. Holmes cerró los ojos mientras su martilleante jaqueca le recordaba que tenía que enmendar las cosas, y pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Acababan de dar las dos de la mañana cuando John Watson abrió con cuidado la puerta del 221-B. La cerró sin hacer ruido y se detuvo en el umbral, atento a cualquier sonido. La señora Hudson estaba fuera en esos momentos, visitando a su hermana, y Watson no alcanzó a oír nada que sugiriera que Holmes estuviese aún despierto. Bostezó y subió cojeando sigilosamente las escaleras. Entró en la sala de estar sin hacer ruido, colgó el abrigo y apoyó el bastón contra la pared. La estancia estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo y fue tanteando los muebles a su alrededor hasta alcanzar el sofá, donde se acomodó, recordando las palabras de Holmes e intentando guardar el mayor silencio posible. El cansancio tiraba de su consciencia, pero lo hizo a un lado. Había esperado que el aire fresco lo despejara un poco, pero, por el contrario, lo había adormecido aún más. Lo cierto era que se había dedicado a corretear por ahí lleno de rabia durante la primera hora lejos de Baker Street, y el frío aire de diciembre no había dejado de atormentar su pierna, su hombro y ahora también su pecho. Sin embargo, tres horas después estaba muerto de sueño; todas sus emociones se habían disuelto, dejándole vacío y hueco, y con el pecho, el hombro y la pierna doloridos.

Ahora, mientras yacía en el sofá, pensando una vez más en qué podía hacer para mantener sus sentidos alerta, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre las palabras de Holmes. ¿Se estaba comportando como un cobarde ante sus pesadillas? Sabía que eso no era lo que Holmes había dicho, pero aun así le hizo pensar que tal vez se las estaba tomando demasiado en serio. Después de todo, sólo eran sueños, y los sueños no podían hacer daño, ¿verdad?

Sólo que éste sí. Ver el rostro del joven Collins cada noche había vuelto a despertar a los demonios que él luchaba por mantener dormidos, y de pronto estuvo recordando a todos los hombres que no había podido salvar en la India. Y eso dolía, saber que ni entonces ni ahora hubo nada que pudiera hacer para salvar aquellas vidas inocentes. ¿Por qué a él se le había permitido vivir, y no a ellos? ¿Qué tenía él que no tuvieran todos aquellos otros soldados valientes para que se le hubiera permitido volver a casa con sólo un arañazo en el hombro como muestra de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que había causado? Holmes tenía razón. Era un cobarde. No merecía vivir. Holmes no lo merecía a él, un médico tullido y un viudo deprimido. ¡Ni siquiera había podido salvar a su propia esposa! ¿Qué decía eso de su capacidad como médico? Novecientos sesenta y nueve soldados, británicos e indios, habían muerto en la batalla de Maiwand, y unos ciento setenta y siete habían resultado heridos. Había hecho lo que había podido, pero no había sido ni remotamente suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta en el sofá, dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado mientras apretaba la cara contra los suaves cojines. Le dolía todo, física y emocionalmente, así que cerró los ojos y dio la bienvenida a los demonios que acosaban sus sueños.

XXX

Sherlock Holmes se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, mesándose el cabello. Él también experimentaba los efectos del insomnio. Había oído entrar a Watson, y la única razón de que le hubiera oído era porque estaba aguardando su llegada. Sin duda Watson se había tomado en serio sus crueles palabras e intentaba guardar más silencio que de costumbre, aunque el ruido que solía hacer habitualmente nunca hubiese sido un problema para Holmes.

Holmes se levantó de la cama con sigilo y entró en la sala de estar. Estaba decidido a disculparse con su amigo, lo escuchara o no. Pero se detuvo al ver a Watson yaciendo en el sofá, aparentemente dormido. Holmes frunció el ceño. Watson no se dormiría si podía evitarlo. Las noches anteriores lo había oído pasear en su habitación, intentando, obviamente, permanecer despierto.

Holmes se acercó al doctor y estudió su rostro. El dolor crispaba sus rasgos y, ahora que lo veía de cerca, Holmes se percató, pese a la oscuridad, de que Watson estaba temblando y de que se agitaba ligeramente. Era evidente que intentaba combatir lo que le causaba ese desasosiego. Holmes se dio cuenta de que Watson estaba a punto de llegar al clímax de su pesadilla por la forma en la que apretaba los puños y movía la cabeza, agitándose cada vez más.

Holmes alargó una mano, inseguro, y tocó el hombro bueno de Watson, sacudiéndolo con suavidad. Watson murmuró en voz baja e intentó apartar la mano de Holmes.

—Watson —susurró Holmes—. Despierte. Es sólo un sueño.

Sacudió más fuerte a su amigo, y Watson dio un respingo y se retorció para librarse del contacto de Holmes.

—De eso nada —dijo Holmes mientras Watson continuaba agitándose—. ¡Watson!

Su exclamación hizo que Watson diera un brinco al tiempo que abría los ojos de golpe y agarraba la muñeca de Holmes. Se incorporó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor, enloquecido, jadeando sin aliento. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, reparó en Holmes y lo soltó de inmediato, apartando la vista. Finalmente, volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quiere, Holmes? —preguntó, dando la espalda al detective—. ¿No le dejo dormir? ¿Me ha despertado para decirme que me vaya?

Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno.

Holmes hizo una mueca y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Watson. El doctor dio un respingo, pero no intentó sacudírsela.

—No, mi querido Watson —dijo con voz queda—. Yo… yo quería disculparme.

Watson se volvió bruscamente hacia Holmes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Lo último que esperaba era una disculpa.

Holmes respiró hondo.

—Lo siento. Nunca debí decirle esas cosas. Fueron mezquinas y crueles y no sentía ninguna de ellas. Fue muy grosero por mi parte burlarme de usted y le prometo que nunca, _jamás_ , volveré a hacerlo.

Los rasgos de Watson se suavizaron.

—Yo también lo siento. No debí gritarle. Estoy seguro de que tenía sus razones para no hablarme de Silverstone, y yo estaba demasiado ocupado autocompadeciéndome para asumir que había asuntos más importantes que atender. Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Lo dejamos?

Holmes sonrió y Watson le devolvió la sonrisa antes de reemplazarla por un bostezo.

—Aunque me temo —murmuró Watson mientras sus párpados intentaban cerrarse— que tendrá que volver a la cama enseguida. El aspecto que tiene a las dos y media de la madrugada no le sienta nada bien, y temo que su imagen quede implantada en mi memoria si permanece aquí más tiempo.

Holmes soltó una risita y echó a andar hacia su habitación. Entonces, otra idea cruzó su mente. Se detuvo en el umbral y miró a Watson.

—No se culpe —le dijo.

Se había dado cuenta de que Watson lo miraba mientras dejaba la sala, y comprendió que, una vez más, el doctor había decidido no dormir más esa noche. Ahora, al ver a su amigo con la vista clavada en el techo, Holmes supo que no se equivocaba.

Watson ni se movió ni respondió. Continuó mirando al techo.

Holmes volvió a acercarse a él.

—Quiero decir que no fue culpa suya.

Watson volvió a darse la vuelta en el sofá.

—Déjelo, Holmes. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Escúcheme, Watson. Usted es el mejor médico del país, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a ese muchacho.

—Pues debería haberlo habido —murmuró Watson.

—Pero no lo había —insistió Holmes—. ¿Me está escuchando? Bien. La bala le alcanzó el corazón, Watson. Todos sabíamos que no sobreviviría, diantres, hasta Collins lo sabía. Pero fue usted el que intentó evitar lo inevitable y lo tranquilizó cuando le entró el pánico. Dudo que yo, Clarky o Anstruther hubiéramos tenido el valor de sentarnos junto a un moribundo y seguir hablándole hasta el último momento. Usted tiene un gran corazón, Watson, y ninguna persona podrá nunca arrebatárselo. ¿Me escucha? ¿Watson?

Holmes se inclinó sobre su amigo. Sus párpados estaban firmemente cerrados y su respiración se había vuelto más regular. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me alegra ver que se me tiene en cuenta —murmuró.

Pero sabía que Watson lo habría escuchado.

Entró en su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre la colcha. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir para escapar de la ansiedad que le provocaba lo que aún estaba por pasar.


	4. Capítulo 4

La mañana siguiente encontró a la pareja sentada a la mesa, tomando el desayuno que Watson se las había arreglado para preparar. Ninguno hablaba (Watson leía el periódico y Holmes trazaba estrategias sobre cómo jugar la próxima partida), pero comían en un silencio amigable. Ambos hombres tenían un aspecto un poco más saludable después de una noche de sueño decente, y podían sentir sus efectos; Watson ya no se sentía tan exhausto, y Holmes descubrió que podía pensar con mayor claridad.

Al acabar de comer, Holmes se reclinó en su silla y estudió a su amigo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Watson se percató de ello y lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Qué opina de Silverstone? —lo interrogó Holmes.

—¿No podía habérmelo preguntado sin más?

Holmes no dijo nada.

Watson suspiró y apartó su plato.

—Bueno, nunca había oído hablar de él. ¿Es del gobierno?

—Es miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes —corrigió Holmes.

—¿Del Parlamento? —Watson enarcó las cejas—. Entonces ejercerá una influencia considerable en el gobierno. ¿Tiene algún motivo para abusar de esa influencia?

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa.

Watson asintió lentamente.

—¿Deberíamos involucrar a Mycroft?

—Ya le he enviado un mensaje. Nos reuniremos con él esta tarde.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué hay de Clarky?

—También le he enviado un mensaje. Mi hermano ha tenido a bien disponer una casa donde la esposa de Clarky pueda quedarse durante unos días con un pariente, y él vendrá por la tarde.

Watson pareció aceptar su respuesta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Nada —dijo Holmes—. Me temo que no podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos, y no lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con Mycroft.

—Me parece bien, aunque creo que cabe señalar que Silverstone es peligroso —añadió Watson.

—Su poder de observación nunca deja de asombrarme, Watson —dijo Holmes.

Una servilleta arrugada le golpeó la cara.

—Hablo en serio, Holmes. Debe tener cuidado. No saber de qué es capaz significa que usted tiene que ser aún más cauto.

—Siempre soy cauto —replicó Holmes, arrebatándole el periódico.

—Al cien por cien —respondió Watson, levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa de suficiencia que se trocó en un ligero gesto de dolor cuando los puntos de su torso se tensaron.

—¿Intenta demostrar algo? —preguntó Holmes, alzando una ceja.

Watson sonrió con suavidad.

—No he dicho nada —dijo mientras salía de la sala de estar y subía las escaleras.

Holmes abrió el periódico.

—No tenía que hacerlo —murmuró para sí.

XXX

Tres horas después, Holmes y Watson se encontraban compartiendo asiento en la Sala de los Extraños del Club Diógenes. Mycroft Holmes se sentaba tras su escritorio, con las palmas juntas frente a sus labios, una pose tan similar a la que su hermano solía adoptar que Watson tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Holmes miraba impertérrito al hombre, y Watson tuvo la leve sospecha de que ambos se hallaban enzarzados en una suerte de batalla mental. Durante cinco minutos Watson inspeccionó el entorno que los rodeaba: el lujoso mobiliario rojo y el intrincado diseño de las columnas incitaron al doctor a preguntarse cuánto habrían tardado los arquitectos en construir ese edificio y cuánto habría costado.

Finalmente, Watson se cansó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem… ¿Señor Holmes?

—¿Sí? —respondieron ambos Holmes.

Watson miró a Sherlock.

—¿De verdad creyó que me dirigía a usted? —preguntó en voz baja.

Homes se encogió de hombros. Mycroft alzó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, doctor? —preguntó.

—¿No iba usted a… ejem… hablarnos de Silverstone? —inquirió Watson, planteándose si Mycroft sabía realmente por qué estaban allí.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Ya que mi hermano me lo ha pedido tan amablemente... —Mycroft sonrió a Sherlock. Su hermano menor le devolvió una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Puedo ver la nota?

—¿Qué nota? —preguntó Watson—. ¿Las cartas?

—No, no, doctor. La nota que el agente le dio anoche a mi hermano.

—¿Anoche? —Watson frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el detective—. ¿Holmes?

Lo vio sacarse del bolsillo una hoja de papel arrugada y tendérsela a su hermano.

—¿Cuándo le dio eso Clarky? —susurró Watson mientras Mycroft la leía.

—Anoche, después de irse usted —respondió Holmes.

—Bien. ¿Y pensaba decírmelo esta vez?

Holmes volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No me pareció importante.

—¿No le pareció…? —Watson controló el tono, consciente de que Mycroft lo miraba de reojo cada vez que alzaba la voz—. Holmes, si es de Silverstone, es importante. ¿Qué dice?

Holmes desvió la mirada, murmurando algo incoherente.

Watson se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Perdón?

Holmes lo miró con expresión sombría, pero su hermano lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder.

—Bien, parece que tenéis un problema.

—No me digas —murmuró Holmes—. ¿Qué puedes contarnos de Silverstone?

Mycroft suspiró.

—No mucho, me temo. Si alguien se enterase, mi posición se vería seriamente comprometida y podría perder mi trabajo.

—¿Preferiría perder a su hermano que su trabajo? —dijo Watson.

Holmes sonrió con arrogancia.

Mycroft dirigió a Watson una mirada impávida.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente les advierto de las precauciones que tanto ustedes como el agente tendrán que tomar cuando investiguen a este hombre. No farolea cuando dice que tiene contactos en todas partes.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Holmes.

—Ocupa una posición en la Cámara de los Comunes, y, como ya sabes, la Cámara de los Comunes es más poderosa que la Cámara de los Lores y ejerce su influencia sobre el actual primer ministro. Se le conoce por tener una personalidad muy… expresiva. No teme dar su opinión, y manipula fácilmente a los que están por debajo de él.

—¿Pero por qué contrató a Samuel Davis para capturar a Holmes? —preguntó Watson—. Sin duda sabía el riesgo que corría al dejar que otro hombre conociera su identidad.

—Tenía que aprovechar la ocasión —respondió Mycroft—. Me temo que cuando Beatrice Reynolds acudió a mi hermano en relación con su esposo, Silverstone se desesperó. Imagino que amenazó o sobornó a los oficiales de policía involucrados en el caso, para que nada lo señalara a él. Cuando descubrió que tú, Sherlock, investigabas el caso, le entró el pánico. Tú ya sospechabas de alguien con un gran poder, ¿me equivoco?

—No —dijo Holmes—. Clarky confirmó mis sospechas al señalar el hecho de que alguien volara el almacén con Watson y yo dentro mientras Davis aún estaba con nosotros. Por lo que sé, Davis no cumplía ninguna misión suicida. Pretendía salir de ese edificio indemne, así que todo sugiere que alguien estaba atando cabos sueltos. Al matarme a mí y a Davis, la gente permanecería en la ignorancia, y si surgiera alguna pregunta, supongo que Silverstone diría que la explosión formaba parte de la demolición de unos edificios vacíos, y que nosotros estábamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

—Y cuando descubrió que aún estaba vivo, decidió que enviaría gente a por nosotros para acabar el trabajo —concluyó Watson—. ¿Pero por qué se está tomando su tiempo ahora, cuando antes usted dijo que le entró el pánico?

—Porque esta vez se lo ha pensado mejor —explicó Mycroft—. Y como juega con ventaja, está seguro de que mi hermano no lo denunciará.

—¿Ventaja? ¿Lo está chantajeando? —preguntó Watson a Holmes.

El detective no dijo nada; se limitó a lanzar a su hermano una mirada iracunda.

—Tiene que saberlo —dijo Mycroft con voz suave.

—¿Saber qué? —dijo Watson, cauteloso—. ¿Holmes? ¿Mycroft?

Mycroft tendió la nota al doctor sin pronunciar palabra. Watson la abrió, pero no antes de mirar de reojo a Holmes, que continuaba mirando a su hermano, ahora con expresión hosca.

Watson leyó el contenido de la hoja de papel y, al acabar, devolvió la nota a Mycroft, le agradeció su tiempo y se marchó.

Mycroft fue el primero en hablar.

—Debes sincerarte con él, Sherlock.

—No, no debo —replicó Holmes.

—Sí, debes —insistió Mycroft—. Si aún lo quieres a tu lado (y créeme, lo necesitas), tienes que empezar a contarle las cosas que sabes sobre los casos que resolvéis juntos.

—Nunca se ha quejado —dijo Holmes, enfurruñado.

—No, y si te soy sincero, eso me sorprende. Pero está dolido, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de que la muerte de su esposa hace unos meses le ha pasado factura, y el hecho de que tú no estuvieras ahí para apoyarlo… Sé que no fue culpa tuya —añadió Mycroft cuando Holmes abrió la boca para protestar—. Pero, de todos modos, no ayudó. Tienes que decirle que confías en él. De lo contrario, explotará.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en emociones? —se mofó Holmes.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Haz lo que te dicen por una vez.

Holmes asintió y se levantó para marcharse. Extendió la mano y Mycroft le dio la nota. Antes de salir, Holmes la tiró al fuego.

Fuera, encontró al doctor al borde de la acera, esperando un coche. Holmes se detuvo junto a él y tomó aliento.

—Confío en usted —le espetó.

Watson frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien.

Holmes se volvió hacia él.

—¿Confía usted en mí?

Watson también se volvió, de manera que quedaron frente a frente. El doctor suspiró, ponderando su respuesta.

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente—. Cuando perseguimos criminales, sé que usted está alerta por los dos, pero a veces… ¿Cómo puedo prepararme para lo que ocurra si usted no me dice lo que está pasando?

—Lo siento —dijo Holmes, impertérrito.

Watson lanzó una fría carcajada.

—No me cabe duda.

Por fin, un gran coche se acercó a ellos.

Cuando Watson extendió una mano hacia la puerta, un hombre vestido con ropa vieja le agarró el brazo y se lo retorció rudamente tras la espalda. Watson gritó y cayó de rodillas para minimizar el dolor. Holmes saltó hacia ellos, pero otro hombre se dirigió decididamente hacia él, empuñando el bastón de Watson. Holmes saltó hacia atrás para eludir su ataque. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Watson le daba un codazo a su atacante en la ingle. El rufián lo soltó en el acto, doblado por la mitad. Watson se puso fuera de su alcance y asestó un duro golpe en la espalda del hombre, tirándolo al suelo. A continuación, el doctor miró en su dirección y abrió rápidamente la boca, pero Holmes ya había recibido el mensaje. Se giró y golpeó al hombre que intentaba sorprenderle por un lado. De pronto, un ruido detrás de él lo hizo volverse, y vio más bandidos asaltando a Watson. Uno sujetaba firmemente las manos del doctor a la espalda, mientras otro le cubría con un trapo la boca y la nariz. Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo. Holmes comprendió que había cometido un error al bajar la guardia, e intentó darse la vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde; un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo derribó, y la oscuridad lo envolvió antes de llegar al suelo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Un dolor vibrante y constante en un lado de su cabeza fue lo primero en devolver al detective asesor al mundo de los sentidos. Lo segundo, una sensación fría en su frente.

Sherlock Holmes mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó concentrarse en vencer aquel dolor pulsante. La frialdad de su frente le supuso un beneficio sustancial y le ayudó a recordar los últimos incidentes. Abrió los ojos de mala gana y, al instante, un estallido de luz inundó su vista, dejándole momentáneamente cegado, haciendo muecas ante el dolor que invadió sus ojos y su cabeza. Finalmente, la luz disminuyó, su vista se aclaró y descubrió un rostro preocupadísimo inclinado sobre él y una mano apoyada en su frente. Su cerebro tardó un momento en identificarlo, pero al final reconoció a John Watson.

—¿Holmes? ¿Puede oírme?

—Mmph —fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

El alivio invadió el rostro del doctor y le permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó.

—Divinamente —murmuró Holmes.

—Veo que no ha perdido el sentido del humor —dijo Watson, sentándose sobre los talones.

Holmes respondió con un carraspeo y se levantó sobre los codos para mirar en derredor. Por lo que vio, se encontraban en una espaciosa cámara de piedra. Las barras de hierro en la pequeña ventana cuadrada sugerían que se trataba de una especie de mazmorra. Frías corrientes de aire circulaban constantemente en su interior, y las losas cuadradas del suelo no ayudaban a elevar la temperatura. La puerta también era de piedra, con un pequeño hueco a la altura de los ojos. La única luz provenía de la ventana, y en ese momento unos rayos de sol bailaban sobre el rostro de Holmes.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó a Watson.

—Ni idea.

—¿Qué me ocurrió?

Watson sonrió sombríamente.

—A juzgar por la brecha que tiene en la cabeza, yo diría que le golpearon con algo contundente.

—Ah —dijo Holmes, luchando por recordar lo sucedido—. ¿Y a usted?

Watson meneó la cabeza.

—Cloroformo. Puedo olerlo.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí.

Los dos permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un rato. Luego, Holmes se apoyó en el hombro de Watson y se levantó, sin percatarse del gesto de dolor que eso provocó en su amigo. Se tambaleó un instante, pero no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio e ir hacia la puerta. Miró a través del hueco, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un pasillo oscuro con celdas a cada lado. Parecía que él y Watson se hallaban en la última. Holmes aguzó el oído, intentando averiguar si había alguien más en las celdas, pero no oyó nada. Se dio la vuelta con un bufido.

Y entonces vio a Watson aún en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, sujetándose el brazo derecho. Holmes recordó de pronto la pelea en la calle, el rufián que agarraba el brazo extendido de Watson y se lo retorcía violentamente hacia atrás, y se maldijo por no haber comprobado antes si Watson estaba bien. Se acercó al doctor y se detuvo frente él. Watson no dio muestras de haberlo visto. Continuó mirando fijamente al vacío, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Holmes se inclinó y le tocó el brazo, haciéndole respingar y elevar bruscamente la vista hacia él. Se levantó y miró de arriba a abajo al detective.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Tiene alguna otra herida?

Holmes alzó los ojos con expresión de fastidio.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró—. ¿Está muy mal su hombro?

Watson se relajó un poco, aunque no contestó enseguida.

—¿Watson? —lo apremió Holmes.

Watson suspiró y alzó la vista hacia él.

—Dislocado, creo —respondió—. Aún me duele, pero pronto estaré bien.

Holmes abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta al descorrerse lo interrumpió. Un hombre con unos músculos enormes entró en la celda. Holmes tiró de la manga de Watson, alejándose ambos de él. El hombre llevaba una camisa ajustada que apenas podía contener sus musculosos brazos, y cuando Holmes lo miró a la cara, observó una larga cicatriz que se extendía a ambos lados de su boca, de manera que parecía esbozar permanentemente una siniestra sonrisa. Detrás de _Risueño_ venía un tipo mucho más pequeño, de aspecto bastante simple, salvo porque su sonrisa sí que era siniestra, como si supiera lo que les aguardaba. Ambos hombres permanecieron juntos, bloqueando la puerta, hasta que _Titán_ habló.

—¿Cuál de ustedes es el doctor Watson? —La voz del hombre bajito era ruda y chirriante. Cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Yo —respondieron los dos a la vez. Watson le lanzó una mirada a Holmes.

 _Titán_ sonrió para sí.

—Volveré a preguntarlo, y si obtengo la misma respuesta, le dispararé a las rodillas —le dijo a Holmes.

El detective hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, pero se interrumpió cuando Watson le dio un pisotón.

—Bien —continuó _Titán_ —. ¿Quién es el doctor Watson?

—Yo —dijo Watson en el acto, al tiempo que daba a Holmes un codazo en las costillas.

 _Titán_ pareció contento con la respuesta.

—Acompáñenos.

Se volvió para salir y _Risueño_ se hizo a un lado.

Watson permaneció donde estaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

 _Titán_ se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió hacia él.

—Porque si no lo hace —dijo tranquilamente—, cogeré a su amigo y lo ataré a un árbol. Luego, yo y mis colegas nos dedicaremos a apedrearlo hasta dejar el suelo rojo. Después, lo llevaré al acantilado más cercano y lo tiraré al mar para que los pececitos se lo coman vivo. ¿Le basta con eso?

Watson tragó saliva. Luego, se irguió y abandonó cojeando la celda con _Titancillo_ y _Risueño_.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Holmes se quedó donde estaba, temeroso de lo que Silverstone (tenía que ser Silverstone; sería una coincidencia muy grande que no lo fuera) hubiera planeado para Watson. Finalmente, fue hasta el fondo de la celda, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, extendió las piernas y cerró los ojos. Aún le dolía la cabeza y empezaba a sentirse cansado. Menuda suerte, poder dormir por fin tranquilo sólo para ser secuestrado al día siguiente. Se sentía profundamente culpable por haber metido en esto a Watson, aunque, por supuesto, había sido demasiado obstinado y egoísta para darse cuenta antes. Una y otra vez, había arrastrado a Watson a situaciones peligrosas sin pensar ni un momento en los riesgos que corrían hasta que era demasiado tarde. Siempre le había dejado las preocupaciones a Watson, porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus emociones lo dominaran.

 _Está dolido, Sherlock_. Las palabras de Mycroft resonaban en su cabeza, y ahora que estaba en un lugar silencioso, no pudo evitar escucharlas. _Tienes que decirle que confías en él. De lo contrario, explotará_. Confiaba en él. Cruzaría las puertas del infierno sin pensar, porque sabría que tendría a su fiel Boswell a su lado, vigilando constantemente por los dos y asegurándose de salieran vivos y, en la medida de lo posible, indemnes. Holmes nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Watson le ocultara cosas. Generalmente, el doctor era un libro abierto, y Holmes podía deducir sin problemas lo que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, desde los sucesos de la iglesia, Watson se había vuelto cada vez más reservado, aunque nunca se mostrara "decaído" ante su amigo. Holmes lanzó un suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, deseando desesperadamente que Watson estuviera bien.

XXX

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse lo despertó bruscamente, y se levantó al tiempo que veía a _Risueño_ entrar en la celda arrastrando la inerte figura de Watson. Arrojó dentro al doctor sin ninguna ceremonia y se marchó. Holmes corrió hacia Watson y logró cogerlo antes de que cayera el suelo. Miró a su amigo, que empezaba a volver en sí, y sintió un ramalazo de rabia al observar el daño que le habían infligido. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cardenales purpúreos, y la mejilla izquierda tenía un buen corte, del que rezumaba sangre carmesí. Su brazo derecho estaba hinchado y enrojecido, y en ambas muñecas había marcas de cuerdas. El hombro dislocado parecía estar extremadamente fuera de su sitio y tenía ampollas en la mano derecha.

Los párpados de Watson aletearon y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones de Holmes. Forzó una débil sonrisa e intentó no hacer un gesto de dolor mientras se sentaba lentamente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —preguntó Holmes, obligando a retroceder a las emociones que amenazaban con salir a la superficie.

—Nada serio —murmuró.

—¿Se ha _visto_? Dígamelo, por favor.

—No quiero —susurró Watson.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Holmes incrédulo.

—Porque sé cómo reaccionaría. Es mejor que no lo sepa.

Holmes supo que no le sacaría nada, así que cambió de táctica.

—¿Qué querían?

Watson frunció el ceño.

—Querían esto.

Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. La abrió y dejó a la vista un anillo de plata con un pequeño rubí rojo. Watson se lo tendió a Holmes y aguardó su opinión.

—Lo siento, no es usted mi tipo —declaró Holmes, estudiando el anillo.

Watson sonrió mientras procesaba mentalmente sus heridas.

—¿De quién es?

Watson lo miró. Ya sabía que a Holmes no le interesaban las tonterías románticas, pero le sorprendió que no lo recordara.

—De Catherine Collins —respondió.

Holmes alzó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿La prometida de Patrick Collins?

Watson asintió.

—Aún no se lo he dado, y supongo que lo descubrieron.

—¿Sabían que lo llevaba encima? —preguntó Holmes.

Watson meneó la cabeza.

—Les dije que estaba en un barco que se dirigía a algún lugar de Francia.

Holmes enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

—No deben saber que lo tenemos.

—Algo así deduje yo —dijo Watson.

Por segunda vez en esa tarde, la puerta se abrió con una sacudida y _Risueño_ entró en la celda. Watson se metió rápidamente la caja en el bolsillo.

—Señor Holmes, si es tan amable… —dijo _Risueño_.

Holmes se levantó y, dirigiendo una última mirada a Watson (que asintió de manera imperceptible), salió pavoneándose confiadamente de la celda.


	6. Capítulo 6

El agente Clarke tocó el timbre del 221-B de Baker Street y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó.

"En cualquier momento —pensó—. Ni que alguien estuviera intentando matarnos".

El agente resopló y golpeó la puerta con impaciencia, esperando que alguien se tomara la molestia de levantarse a abrir. Por consiguiente, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió sola, despacio y chirriando.

Clarky la empujó con cautela y entró. Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la sala de estar. La puerta ya estaba abierta y se asomó. La estancia era un caos. Había papeles desperdigados por el suelo, y la mitad del mobiliario estaba volcado. La tela de los asientos estaba desgarrada, como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo. Clarky recorrió el apartamento, mirando también en los dormitorios de Holmes y Watson, y llegó a la conclusión de que, buscaran lo que buscaran, no lo habían encontrado; de lo contrario, aún habría algún lugar sin arrasar. Clarky se devanó los sesos pensando en qué podía andar buscando esa gente, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Estaba parado en medio del dormitorio de Holmes cuando un pequeño pañuelo blanco caído junto a la puerta atrajo su atención. Frunció el ceño, lo recogió, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver las iniciales bordadas: C.E.S.

¿Quién pensaba el señor Holmes que estaba detrás de aquello?

"Silverstone —recordó Clarky—. Alguien llamado Silverstone. ¿Ha venido aquí en persona?"

¿De verdad se arriesgaría a venir personalmente al apartamento a buscar algo? Parecía improbable, pero Clarky no podía descartarlo; no sabían de lo que era capaz ese hombre.

Clarky consideró sus opciones. Podía acudir al inspector Lestrade, que era lo más sensato, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era buena idea. Ya lo había desobedecido al no decirle nada, y Clarky sospechaba que esto no mejoraría las cosas. Siguiente opción: buscar a Holmes y al doctor Watson. Tampoco era la mejor alternativa, ya que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Nunca había oído hablar del tal Silverstone, así que ignoraba dónde vivía. Lo cual le dejaba una tercera opción. Sólo había una persona que pudiera ayudarle, y para ser sinceros, no era su opción favorita, pero era la única que le quedaba.

Con un suspiro, bajó las escaleras y abandonó el 221-B de Baker Street. Al cabo de cinco minutos de recorrer la acera, inquieto, el agente consiguió parar por fin un cabriolé y, sin perder tiempo, subió y le gritó la dirección al cochero.

XXX

Sherlock Holmes se sacudió por quinta vez tras recibir un violento puñetazo en la cara. No podía moverse porque unas cuerdas le ataban de pies y manos a una silla. Sus jadeos resonaban en la habitación vacía, y la escasa iluminación le hacía bizquear cada vez que sus captores se fundían con las sombras. Dejó caer la cabeza por un momento, recomponiéndose, y luego fulminó con la mirada al hombrecillo. _Titán_ sonrió y se paseó alrededor de su silla.

—Volveré a preguntárselo, señor Holmes. ¿Dónde está el anillo?

Holmes puso cara de póker.

—¿Qué anillo? —preguntó con inocencia.

 _Titán_ sonrió y se miró las manos, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

—Se le da bien este juego, pero me temo que no podrá soportarlo mucho más —dijo, amenazante—. Claro que también podría rendirse ahora y salvar su vida.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso, está en algún lugar del Canal de la Mancha —dijo Holmes.

 _Titán_ se detuvo ante de la silla y se inclinó hacia él.

—El doctor es un buen mentiroso —dijo sin levantar la voz—, pero ambos van a tener que hacerlo mejor para convencerme. Así que ¿qué tal si me lo dice, y consideraré dejarlos ir de una pieza?

Holmes le sonrió.

—En serio, necesita trabajar sus técnicas de persuasión.

 _Titán_ perdió la sonrisa y le propinó un duro revés. Se alejó del detective y fue hacia la mesa. El hombrecillo llamó la atención de _Risueño_ y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El gigante salió de la habitación. Un silencio amenazador se alzó entre los dos hombres.

—En cierto modo, supongo que debo darle las gracias —dijo _Titán_ mientras cogía uno de los objetos de la mesa y lo estudiaba—. Me ha dado una excusa para usar mis juguetes.

Se dio la vuelta con un largo machete en la mano. Avanzó hacia Holmes con aire amenazador, repasando la hoja con los dedos. Holmes se echó instintivamente hacia atrás. La hoja se detuvo a unas pulgadas de su cara, y pudo oler el vil aliento de _Titán_ en su susurro.

—Dígame dónde está, señor Holmes.

Holmes no dijo nada. En cambio, lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _Titán_ sonrió para sí.

—Voy a disfrutar con esto.

Acto seguido, le asestó un tajo en la mejilla. Holmes gritó, presa de un dolor cegador. Hizo una mueca al sentir la sangre deslizarse por su rostro. Poco a poco, el dolor remitió, y Holmes volvió a lanzarle a _Titán_ una mirada asesina. Éste le asestó un nuevo tajo, esta vez en el pecho. Continuó haciéndolo hasta que la camisa de Holmes estuvo teñida de rojo. Holmes reprimía sus gritos mordiéndose la cara interior de las mejillas, y el sabor cobrizo de la sangre inundaba su boca.

Finalmente, _Titán_ se detuvo.

—¿Ha cambiado de opinión? —preguntó, secando la hoja en su camisa.

Holmes le lanzó un escupitajo sanguinolento.

—En tus sueños, enano.

La ira relampagueó en el rostro de _Titán_ y comenzó a golpearlo ciegamente por todas partes. Holmes sintió cómo brotaban cardenales en su cara y se le rompían varias costillas. _Titán_ golpeó al detective una y otra vez, propinando furiosos puñetazos a su cabeza, su cuerpo, sus brazos. Cuando terminó de dar rienda suelta a su rabia, Holmes sintió que la inconsciencia amenazaba con apoderarse de él. La rechazó, decidido a resistir hasta el final.

 _Titán,_ resollando, estaba a punto de empezar a golpearlo otra vez cuando una nueva voz habló desde las sombras.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente, Fredericks.

La voz era suave y sedosa, y Holmes se puso tenso en cuanto la oyó. _Titán_ sonrió y retrocedió, y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido metálico.

—Me ha impresionado, señor Holmes. Tengo que decir que no esperaba que aguantara tanto.

Holmes permaneció en silencio. Entornó los ojos, intentando descubrir al dueño de la voz en la oscuridad. No tardó mucho; un hombre alto entró en uno de los amarillentos círculos de luz proyectada por las velas. Llevaba un traje negro de tres piezas y el largo cabello gris peinado hacia atrás. Tenía un porte orgulloso, y Holmes supo al instante que se trataba de Charles Silverstone.

Silverstone estudió intensamente a Holmes y sonrió para sí.

—La mayoría de la gente ya habría muerto.

Holmes lanzó un bufido. Silverstone frunció el ceño.

—¿No me cree?

—No —admitió Holmes—. Está claro que no ha hecho esto antes. La silla en la que me siento está pulida, lo cual sugiere que lo más probable es que proceda de su sala de estar. Estamos en su mansión, ¿correcto?

Silverstone no dijo nada.

Holmes continuó.

—Claro que sí. Como he dicho, usted es nuevo en este juego, y no es lo bastante imaginativo para llevarnos a algún lugar lejos de su casa. ¡Hasta Davis era más listo que usted! Él al menos me retuvo en un almacén vacío. De todos modos, volviendo a la silla. Si usted hubiera tenido otros prisioneros aparte de mí, esta silla estaría arañada o manchada de sangre; definitivamente, no estaría pulida. O sea, que Watson y yo somos sus primeros clientes y usted preparó esto a toda prisa cuando llegamos.

El lord sonrió para sí.

—Muy bien, señor Holmes. Eso me confirma que debo acabar de una vez con todo esto y someterle a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sin embargo, si me dice dónde está ese anillo de compromiso, lo mataré rápido y le evitaré sufrimiento. Pero hágame enfadar y le aseguro que estará suplicando piedad antes de que acabe la noche.

El tono de Silverstone era intimidatorio. La desesperación lo había vuelto aún más amenazador, y Holmes sabía que no faroleaba. Aun así, permaneció pasivo, mirando estoicamente a Silverstone.

—¿De verdad piensa que ese discursito barato va a hacerme cambiar de idea? —preguntó.

Silverstone sonrió.

—Esperaba que dijera eso.

XXX

Clarky estaba sentado en la Sala de los Extraños del Club Diógenes hecho un manojo de nervios, moviendo una pierna de manera compulsiva. Oyó abrirse la puerta tras él y se giró para ver entrar la estoica figura de Mycroft Holmes. Se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano, pero el mayor de los Holmes pasó de largo.

—Siéntese, agente —dijo Mycroft, tomando asiento a su vez tras su escritorio—, y dígame de qué se trata.

Clarky respiró hondo.

—Señor Holmes, su hermano y el doctor Watson han sido capturados por un hombre llamado Silverstone.

Mycroft no pareció sorprenderse.

—¿De veras? ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, ha acudido a mí?

Por un instante, Clarky se quedó sin palabras. Finalmente, balbuceó una respuesta.

—Bueno, señor, es su hermano…

—Mi hermano siempre anda metiéndose en líos, agente, y tengo absoluta confianza en que escapará. ¿No lo cree usted así? —inquirió Mycroft, mirando a Clarky con los ojos entornados.

—No, señor, no lo creo. No sabemos de qué es capaz Silverstone, y tenemos que rescatarlos.

Mycroft pareció aceptar su respuesta.

—¿Y qué propone? —preguntó.

Clarky tragó saliva.

—Si usted me diera la dirección de Silverstone, estoy seguro de que podría…

—¿Piensa ir a rescatarlos usted solo? —preguntó Mycroft, ligeramente divertido—. Acaba de decir que no sabemos lo que Silverstone es capaz de hacer, así que ¿cómo pretende llevar a cabo un plan de escape?

Clarky estaba empezando a irritarse. ¿A qué venían tantas preguntas?

—Bueno, ¿qué cree _usted_ que debemos hacer…, señor? —inquirió, tras un esfuerzo para serenarse.

A Mycroft no le molestó su réplica. Concentró su mirada en Clarky.

—Si Silverstone está dispuesto a correr riesgos, entonces deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

Clarky frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de riesgos? —preguntó con cautela.

Mycroft no respondió a eso.

—¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la fábrica más cercana? —preguntó.

—Sí, hay una a unas cuantas calles de Westminster. ¿Por qué?

—¿Conoce a alguien allí?

—Sí, señor… La prima de mi esposa trabaja allí. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Silverstone?

—Escuche atentamente mis instrucciones.

XXX

Holmes guardó silencio mientras Silverstone se paseaba delante de él. Seguramente éste sabía que nada de lo que le hiciera le haría cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? Creía habérselo dejado expresivamente claro, como lo atestiguaban los cortes y cardenales de su cuerpo. Observó a Silverstone con atención, intentando dilucidar por qué un lord querría un anillo de compromiso perteneciente a un joven (y ya difunto) médico. No se le ocurrió nada, así que aguardó el siguiente movimiento de Silverstone.

Un golpe en la puerta quebró el silencio y Silverstone interrumpió su paseo. Se volvió hacia Holmes con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Le doy una última oportunidad, señor Holmes. Dígame dónde está ese anillo.

—¿Para qué?

Silverstone hizo una pausa.

—¿Para qué, qué?

—¿Para qué necesita ese anillo?

—Eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted, aunque no le queda mucho tiempo —dijo el lord, recuperando la sonrisa.

—Si voy a morir, ¿por qué no me lo dice? —lo instó Holmes—. Su victoria sería mayor sabiendo que yo lo sé y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerle.

Silverstone pareció considerarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. Se lo diré. Ese anillo contiene un mensaje que necesito.

—¿Un mensaje? —preguntó Holmes confuso—. ¿Dónde podría contener un mensaje un anillo?

—En el aro, por supuesto. El mensaje me llevará hasta una llave.

—¿Una llave? —Holmes reprimió una risita—. ¿Es que va a ir en busca de un tesoro?

Silverstone le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que hay en juego es mucho más importante que un cofre de oro —dijo, cauteloso.

—¿De qué se trata, entonces?

—De la dominación del mundo —repuso Silverstone con orgullo.

—Tendrá que ser un poco más específico —dijo Holmes, poniendo cara de fastidio.

—La llave abre un baúl que contiene los diseños de todos los edificios reales del mundo. El Palacio de Buckingham, el Palacio Imperial, la Casa Blanca, el Taj Mahal… En ese baúl están los planos de cualquiera que se le ocurra.

Holmes se echó a reír.

—¿Un asesinato? ¿De eso se trata? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hace _usted_ esto?

Silverstone le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—Porque este mundo está mal —dijo.

Holmes esperó a que continuara. Como no lo hizo, preguntó:

—¿Le importaría explicarse?

—Deberíamos vivir en un mundo donde la gente sea libre de hacer lo que le plazca, sin que ningún poder superior le diga lo que está bien o mal ni decida las cosas por ella.

—Eso está muy bien, viniendo de un lord —murmuró Holmes—. ¿Y de verdad cree que su plan va a funcionar?

—Estoy seguro de ello.

—Está loco.

Silverstone salió bruscamente de su trance.

—Ya lo veremos. Bien, ¿va a decirme dónde está ese anillo, o tendré que emplear otros métodos?

—Hmm, déjeme pensar —dijo Holmes, sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Silverstone se hizo más amplia.

—Estoy seguro de que cambiará de idea. ¡Fredericks!

Al fondo, se abrió la puerta y entró Fredericks, pavoneándose. Tras él venía _Risueño_ , y Holmes abrió los ojos como platos al ver a John Watson, con las manos atadas a la espalda y una mordaza en la boca, forcejeando débilmente mientras el matón tiraba de él. Watson fue arrojado a los pies de Silverstone, y lanzó un gemido al golpearse el hombro dislocado contra el suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó Holmes—. ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Silverstone lo ignoró. Pasó por encima del doctor y se agachó delante de él.

—¿Y usted, doctor? ¿Le importaría decirme dónde está el anillo?

Incapaz de hablar, Watson gruñó y forcejeó con vehemencia.

Silverstone sonrió.

—Es lo que pensaba.

Se incorporó y le hizo una seña a _Risueño_ , dejándole paso al gigante. Éste cogió a Watson, lo levantó rudamente y lo sujetó con fuerza. Fredericks cogió el machete de la mesa y se acercó sin prisas. Se detuvo frente a Watson y apoyó la hoja en su pecho. Pero, antes de que pudiera actuar, Watson le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Fredericks lanzó un grito y se dobló por la cintura agarrándose sus partes al tiempo que retrocedía a toda prisa. Holmes no pudo contener una risita al escuchar los patéticos lloriqueos del hombrecillo. Silverstone no lo encontró tan divertido. Le hizo una seña a _Risueño_ , y éste levantó literalmente a Watson del suelo y lo lanzó contra la pared. Holmes oyó el espeluznante crujido de la cabeza de Watson al chocar contra el muro y caer al suelo. Luchó contra sus ligaduras, intentando llamar la atención de Silverstone, pero éste siguió ignorándole. _Risueño_ se acercó a zancadas al gimiente doctor y tiró de él, poniéndolo de rodillas. Sacó una pequeña navaja y la apoyó en su cuello, esperando las instrucciones de su jefe.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Silverstone dirigiéndose a Holmes—. Lo que ocurra a continuación depende de usted.

Holmes lanzó una mirada a Watson, que sacudió desesperadamente la cabeza. La sangre se deslizaba por su rostro y los cardenales eran más acusados que nunca. Sin elección, Holmes sonrió a su amigo con tristeza y se dispuso a hablar. Entonces se detuvo; había oído algo al otro lado de la puerta abierta.

XXX

Clarky saltó del carruaje y aterrizó sobre suelo de grava del camino de entrada con un gran cubo de metal en la mano. Le habían asegurado que el caserón estaría vacío, pero él sabía que había gente en el sótano. Forcejeó en silencio con la cerradura de la puerta principal y entró en el vestíbulo. Una larga escalera se alzaba ante él, con puertas a derecha e izquierda. Descubrió de soslayo un largo y sofisticado pasillo. Vaciló ante la tarea que estaba a punto de emprender, pero cuando recordó quién vivía allí no perdió más tiempo y echó a correr por él, salpicando las paredes con el contenido del cubo. Encontró una escalera más pequeña y la subió deprisa, sin dejar de verter el líquido. Entonces vio otro largo pasillo con puertas al otro lado. De nuevo, echó a correr, salpicando las paredes, el suelo, las puertas.

Una vez de regreso en el punto de partida, Clarky abrió una de las puertas que flanqueaban la escalera grande. Un estrecho tramo de escaleras descendía hasta una planta aún más baja. Clarky echó un vistazo al líquido que aún quedaba en el cubo, y bajó vertiendo el contenido. Al llegar abajo, encontró un laberinto de pasillos y, al final de uno de ellos, Clarky oyó voces. Corrió por aquel pasillo vaciando el cubo por completo, y lo tiró al suelo, produciendo un fuerte _clang_ que resonó en las paredes. Clarky volvió sobre sus pasos, subió las escaleras y se detuvo ante la entrada, recuperando el aliento.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una caja de cerillas. La sacó y encendió una. Respiró hondo, rezando para que el detective y el doctor lograran salir a tiempo, lanzó la cerilla sobre el reguero líquido y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de la mansión de Silverstone antes de que la gran línea de fuego arrasador que había surgido a su espalda lo engullera junto con todo lo que lo rodeaba.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sherlock Holmes frunció el ceño al oír el ruido. Juraría que también había oído pasos. Miró a Silverstone y supo que el también lo había oído. _Risueño_ aún apoyaba el cuchillo en la garganta de John Watson, pero con menos firmeza, aguardando las órdenes de su jefe. Holmes urgió mentalmente a Silverstone a tomar una decisión: aún sentía la sangre deslizarse por su pecho y sabía que iba a desmayarse. Por el estado en que estaba Watson, Holmes imaginó que tampoco aguantaría mucho más. Silverstone seguía mirando hacia la puerta. Entonces se volvió bruscamente hacia Fredericks y le ordenó que fuera a investigar.

El hombrecillo cruzó la celda tambaleándose, aún dolorido por el golpe de Watson, y salió. Un segundo después, el pasillo entero se iluminó y escucharon un chillido agudo. Fredericks volvió a entrar a toda velocidad, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en llamas. Siguió gritando, mirando desesperadamente a su empleador, que lo contemplaba con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡AL SUELO, AHORA! —gritó Watson con voz ronca.

De algún modo se las había arreglado para quitarse la mordaza e intentaba conseguir que el hombre lo escuchara. Fredericks lo miró y comprendió que el doctor pretendía ayudarlo, así que se tiró al suelo de inmediato. Se quedó frente a él, con las llamas consumiéndole lentamente.

—¡RUEDE, IDIOTA! —añadió Holmes.

Fredericks se puso a rodar de inmediato por el suelo. Pero eso no aplacó las llamas, porque había demasiada gasolina en su persona. Pronto su ropa quedó achicharrada y Holmes hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar cómo empezaba a sisear la piel ardiente del hombre. Watson intentaba liberarse de _Risueño_ , pero el gigante no lo soltaba. El doctor clavó la mirada en Silverstone, que contemplaba paralizado la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, AYÚDELE! —gritó Watson.

Los ojos de Silverstone se volvieron lentamente hacia Watson, y luego regresaron a Fredericks. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un revólver. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Silverstone metió una bala en la cabeza de Fredericks, haciendo cesar al instante sus gritos y contorsiones. Las llamas continuaron lamiendo su cuerpo inmóvil mientras Watson, paralizado, contemplaba horrorizado a Silverstone, que seguía empuñando el arma. Entonces, la conmoción abandonó al lord de golpe y miró a _Risueño_. El hombre alto no había dejado de observarlo y, a una señal de su jefe, golpeó rudamente el cráneo de Watson con el mango del cuchillo. Éste se desplomó sin emitir ni un sonido, con las manos aún atadas a la espalda.

—¡NO! —gritó Holmes—. ¡¿Por qué diablos ha hecho eso?!

—Eso —respondió Silverstone— es para que no pueda escapar, puesto que su billete de salida se encuentra bloqueado en este momento.

Acto seguido, hizo una seña a _Risueño_ y ambos rodearon la silla de Holmes, saliendo de su campo visual. Oyó un portazo a su espalda y se quedó solo con el doctor inconsciente y la inminente amenaza del fuego. Forcejeó intentando librarse de sus ligaduras, pero fue inútil: los nudos estaban demasiado prietos. Intentó levantar la silla, también en vano: al bajar la vista, descubrió que estaba atornillada al suelo. Sintió que el humo contaminaba sus pulmones y empezó a toser con fuerza.

—¡Watson! —gritó con voz ronca.

Pero su amigo no se movió.

Ahora Holmes tosía sin parar. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear a causa de los gases tóxicos. Su organismo empezó a fallar. Luchó valerosamente por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero pronto hubo demasiado humo, y tosía tanto que no podía respirar. Lo último que vio fue a Watson tendido en el suelo, apenas perceptible el movimiento de su pecho. Luego, la oscuridad se lo tragó.

XXX

Había algo en el fondo de su mente que no le dejaba en paz. Hasta ese momento se había hallado en un estado de éxtasis, pero el sordo palpitar de su cabeza comenzaba a traerle de regreso a la realidad. Respiró bruscamente, y al instante intentó expulsar tosiendo el aire inhalado, lo que provocó un relámpago de dolor en su cabeza. Aturdido, abrió un poco los ojos y de inmediato lo asaltó una sensación ardiente que lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Esperó un momento. Luego alzó muy despacio los párpados y confirmó lo que creía haber visto hacía un instante. Su cuerpo se llenó repentinamente de energía e, ignorando el calor, abrió los ojos del todo para asimilar la escena.

Humo. Eso fue lo primero que vio y olió. La gruesa sábana negra estaba engulléndole a él y a todo lo que le rodeaba, y apenas podía distinguir lo que parecía ser una silla a pocos pasos. Parpadeó y permitió que su visión se aclarara. Definitivamente, era una silla, y parecía que había alguien sentado en ella. Tragándose sus temores, centró su mirada en la persona que la ocupaba. Palideció cuando su mente confirmó que dicha persona era Sherlock Holmes.

Watson intentó alcanzarlo, pero descubrió que alto retenía sus manos. Frunció el ceño e intentó mover los brazos, ignorando el dolor del hombro, y comprendió que los tenía atados a la espalda. Gruñó y forcejeó violentamente intentando liberarse, pero las cuerdas no cedieron. Luchó con más fuerza, ahora plenamente consciente del gran muro de fuego que ya había consumido una pared y se aproximaba lentamente.

De pronto, un centelleo atrajo su atención, y no pudo creer en su suerte al ver el pequeño cuchillo que el gigante había usado contra él. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y se impulsó hacia delante, hacia el infierno. Continuó haciéndolo hasta que al fin giró el cuerpo y sintió el cuchillo en sus manos. El calor era considerablemente mayor en ese lado de la estancia, y Watson descubrió que el mero hecho de cortar la cuerda le dejaba extenuado. Finalmente, sus ligaduras se rompieron y se sentó despacio, masajeándose las muñecas. Una vez desentumecidas, se levantó con cuidado y avanzó hacia Holmes, tambaleándose. El humo era cada vez más denso y dificultaba su visión. El trapo con el que lo habían amordazado aún colgaba de su cuello, y lo usó para intentar respirar mejor.

Watson se dejó caer de rodillas delante de Holmes y empezó a desatar sin dilación las cuerdas que le ataban los pies, gritando su nombre, intentando despertarlo. A continuación desató sus muñecas; hizo una mueca al ver las marcas que la cuerda había dejado en ellas. Una vez libre de las ligaduras, Holmes cayó hacia delante y Watson lo cogió rápidamente, intentando no agravar las heridas de su pecho. Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para devolverle la consciencia.

—H-Holmes —dijo, tosiendo—. ¡D-despierte!

El detective mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin dar señales de vida. Watson miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente una salida. ¿Adónde había ido Silverstone? No podía haber atravesado el pasillo sin quemarse vivo, así que tenía que haber otra salida.

Al mirar más allá de la silla creyó ver una luz. Le dio a Holmes unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro con aire ausente, se levantó y avanzó lentamente entre la humareda. En el suelo, a pocos metros de la silla, un tajo vertical de luz le dio la respuesta. Watson levantó la cabeza y examinó la parte alta de la pared, y se permitió sonreír al distinguir el débil contorno de otra puerta a sólo unos pasos; la salida al mundo exterior. Watson fue hacia ella. Golpeó algo con el pie y se detuvo. Estiró el brazo, sintió el frío pasamanos de las escaleras de cemento que llevaban a la puerta y lanzó un grito de triunfo.

Pero el grito murió en sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la distancia que había recorrido el fuego. Ya había devorado la mitad de las paredes laterales, y ahora estaba destruyendo el mobiliario de madera. En cuestión de segundos alcanzaría la forma inerte de Holmes.

Watson corrió hacia su amigo, lo arrancó de las garras del fuego y cruzó la estancia con él en brazos. Prácticamente a ciegas, subió a toda prisa los peldaños, procurando no tropezar y dejarlo caer, y soltó una maldición al golpearle la cabeza con la puerta. Sin dejar de toser, bajó a Holmes y buscó el picaporte, y volvió a maldecir al no hallar ninguno. Aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero el candente dolor que estalló en su cabeza y su hombro no tardó en hacerle desistir. Se desplomó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, obligándose a reunir algo de fuerza y _aliento_.

Respirar comenzaba a resultar difícil, y supo que no aguantarían mucho más. Se obligó a seguir. Se levantó rápidamente y se mantuvo en pie sobre unas piernas temblorosas. Se lanzó desmañadamente contra la puerta con el hombro bueno. Apenas escuchó el chirrido de las bisagras al comenzar a aflojarse. Lleno de determinación, se arrojó de nuevo contra ella y esta vez oyó crujir una de las bisagras al partirse por completo. Watson bajó un par de peldaños, lanzó una fuerte patada a la esquina rota y estuvo a punto de gritar de alivio al ver caer un gran trozo de puerta. Una pequeña cantidad de luz diurna se coló en la celda y el aire del exterior contuvo brevemente el avance del humo, pero no había suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones para permitirle resistir mucho más. Sacó la mano a ciegas por el hueco y buscó a tientas el picaporte. Sus dedos rozaron algo metálico pero no pudieron acercarse más. Vencido, sacó el brazo y se dejó caer contra la única pared del sótano que el fuego aún no había tocado. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Golpeó débilmente la puerta, pero en vano. Dejó caer la mano y, al descender, rozó su bolsillo. Se quedó paralizado.

"Tiene que ser una broma", pensó.

Lentamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su viejo revólver militar. Golpeó la puerta con la frente, irritado, y luego, reuniendo los últimos gramos de energía que le quedaban, levantó el brazo y apuntó el arma hacia la puerta. El brusco estampido casi lo dejó sordo, pero no le importó. Cogió a Holmes en brazos, extenuado, empujó la puerta y salió tambaleándose hacia la brillante luz.

Watson depositó con cuidado a Holmes sobre el suave césped y miró a su alrededor. No paraba de toser, y su vista empezó a nublarse mientras el dolor lo superaba. Percibió vagamente que una figura con uniforme de policía corría hacia él antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran y el mundo se volviera negro.


	8. Capítulo 8

El agente Clarke alcanzó a John Watson segundos después de que se desplomara, y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo sacudió con suavidad.

—Doctor Watson. ¡Señor, tiene que despertar!

Watson murmuró algo y consiguió levantar los párpados. Como seguía aturdido, Clarky lo sacudió más fuerte, pero lo soltó de inmediato cuando el doctor lanzó un grito de dolor. Sus claros ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Luego, se deslizaron a su alrededor. Los tres se hallaban en el césped de la llameante mansión de Silverstone, y Clarky era consciente de que tenían que marcharse cuanto antes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —farfulló Watson.

—Acaban de salir de la mansión de lord Silverstone, doctor… El señor Holmes está inconsciente.

—¿Holmes? —inquirió Watson, levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo.

Miró a su alrededor, aturdido, buscando a su amigo y, en cuanto lo vio, se giró lentamente con un gesto de dolor y se arrastró hacia él.

Nada más alcanzarlo, apoyó dos dedos sobre su cuello al tiempo que colocaba una mano bajo su nariz. La mente de Watson comenzaba a despertar y podía pensar con claridad mientras evaluaba sus heridas. Se enjugó la sangre que corría por su rostro, ignoró su agudo dolor de cabeza y se concentró en evaluar a Holmes.

—Aún respira, aunque débilmente —murmuró para sí—, así que no hay riesgo inminente de intoxicación por monóxido de carbono. Es más probable que la inconsciencia se deba a la pérdida de sangre.

Mientras hablaba, Watson había abierto la camisa de Holmes, examinando los largos cortes abiertos en su pecho. Palpó con cuidado sus costillas sin encontrar ninguna rota, aunque advirtió fisuras en algunas. Volvió a abotonarle la camisa y a continuación inspeccionó los cardenales que se estaban formando en su cara, prestando especial atención a la brecha que tenía detrás de la cabeza. Cuando acabó, le dio leves palmadas en la mejilla, intentando despertarle.

—Holmes. ¿Puede oírme?

Watson vio que los ojos de Holmes se movían tras sus párpados y continuó alentándolo a volver en sí.

—Sé que duele, viejo amigo —dijo con voz suave—, pero tiene que despertar.

—No duele —susurró el detective, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Bueno, pues abra los ojos —lo instó Watson.

—No puedo, estoy cansado.

—Cuántas excusas —murmuró Watson.

—Lo he oído.

Finalmente, los ojos castaños se abrieron y Watson le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

—¿Puede sentarse? —preguntó.

—Claro que puedo —respondió Holmes.

Consiguió incorporarse a medias antes de lanzar un grito ahogado y volver a desplomarse. Hizo una mueca al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Idiota obstinado —dijo Watson.

Levantó con cuidado a su amigo hasta dejarlo sentado, sin dejar de observarlo atentamente. Holmes se dio cuenta y puso cara de fastidio.

—No me vaya a prender fuego —dijo, sin comprender la ironía de la situación.

Ahora fue Watson quien puso cara de fastidio. Miró a Clarky, que aguardaba a unos metros de Holmes, y le pidió ayuda para levantarlo. Juntos consiguieron poner a Holmes en pie. Éste se sostuvo sobre unas piernas temblorosas, apoyando su peso en Watson.

—¿Cree que podría llamar a un coche? —preguntó Watson, luchando contra el mareo que había vuelto a apoderarse de él en cuanto se levantó.

Clarky se dio la vuelta, echó un vistazo al camino de entrada y se volvió nuevamente hacia Watson y Holmes.

—Ya hay un carruaje esperándonos —respondió.

Watson asintió, sujetó a Holmes por la cintura y le hizo pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Avanzaron lentamente por el césped, con Clarky al frente, hasta llegar a la carretera. Les costó un poco entrar en el coche, pero al final Holmes y Watson lograron tomar asiento, con Clarky frente a ellos. Sin aguardar instrucciones, el carruaje se puso en marcha y pronto estuvieron en la carretera principal, rumbo a un destino desconocido.

—¿Es de Mycroft? —preguntó Holmes, apretando los ojos de dolor.

—Sí, señor. Su hermano me envió.

—¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Watson.

—Probablemente, alguna clase de telepatía —murmuró Holmes, sin atisbo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Watson notó el cambio de tono, y sólo entonces comprendió que Holmes batallaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

—¿Siente nauseas? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué iba a sentirlas? —respondió Holmes con sorna.

Watson ignoró la pulla.

—Hablo en serio, Holmes. Inhaló mucho humo, y estoy seguro de que esa brecha en su cabeza no ayuda a que se sienta mejor. Ponga la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—No pienso hacerlo —respondió Holmes, obstinado.

—Bien, entonces dejaré que le explique a Mycroft por qué su carruaje está lleno de vómitos.

Holmes se agachó rápidamente.

—¿Qué quería lord Silverstone? —preguntó Clarky.

—El anillo de compromiso de Catherine Collins. ¿Le dijo por qué? —Watson dirigió la pregunta a Holmes, que respondió sin levantar la cabeza de las piernas.

—Hay una llave que abrirá un baúl que contiene los planos de todos los edificios que actualmente son casas reales y de líderes mundiales.

Watson y Clarky lo miraron estupefactos.

—¿P-por qué? —tartamudeó Watson.

—Oh, es muy simple. Al parecer, es porque "este mundo está mal".

Watson enarcó las cejas.

—¿Quién habría pensado que ese hombre tuviera moral? —murmuró.

—Mmm —concordó Holmes.

—¿Qué clase de llave?

—No tengo ni idea —mintió Holmes.

El carruaje se detuvo de pronto y Clarky miró a Watson y a la figura encogida de Holmes con aire de disculpa.

—Ejem, el señor Holmes… el mayor… me pidió que lo informara —confesó.

Holmes agitó una mano sin decir nada. Watson asintió, y el agente salió y fue a informar a Mycroft.

El carruaje continuó su viaje. Watson se dirigió a Holmes.

—¿Y usted qué, se siente mejor o peor?

—Estoy bien —masculló.

Watson suspiró.

—Limítese a responder por una vez a mis preguntas, Holmes.

Holmes también suspiró.

—Me duelen las costillas. Eso es todo.

Watson asintió. Se daba cuenta de que Holmes había puesto punto final a la conversación, pero su instinto de doctor se impuso e insistió.

—¿Qué más, Holmes? —preguntó, consciente de que no le había dicho toda la verdad.

—Nada. Estoy bien —murmuró el detective.

—Holmes, su cabeza…

—¡He dicho que estoy bien! —gritó Holmes, levantando la cabeza de las rodillas para fulminarlo con la mirada—. ¡Intento concentrarme y no puedo pensar con claridad si no deja de fastidiarme constantemente con preguntas baladíes! ¡Santo Dios! ¡¿No puede estar callado unos minutos?!

—¡Puede que usted _no_ tenga unos minutos! —respondió Watson también a gritos—. ¡Puede que no le preocupe su salud, pero a mí sí! ¡No tiene ni idea de la cantidad de veces que he creído que se me moría, ya fuera por el daño inicial o por los efectos secundarios y, maldita sea, no puedo perderle de nuevo!

No pretendía decir la última parte, y se volvió rápidamente hacia la ventana para no ver la expresión condescendiente de Holmes. Sin embargo, nada le impidió oír el carraspeo del detective al desviar igualmente la mirada.

Ninguno habló el resto del viaje, y una hora después llegaron a su destino. Bajaron del carruaje, que no tardó en perderse de vista, dejándolos frente a lo que parecía ser un almacén. Ambos se estremecieron visiblemente mientras los recuerdos volvían a inundarles, y Holmes sospechó que lo más probable era que Mycroft hubiera pretendido hacer una irónica referencia a aquella noche en la que Holmes había dado rienda suelta a sus emociones. Más tarde tendría que cambiar unas palabras con él.

Mientras avanzaban, la única diferencia que observó entre ambos almacenes era que éste acababa de ser abandonado. La madera nueva y las ventanas intactas demostraban que no era viejo ni se encontraba en mal estado. Al trasponer la pequeña entrada, vio que el amplio recinto estaba lleno de largos contenedores de metal, dispuestos de tal modo que formaban un laberinto de imposible escapatoria para quien se aventurara entre los estrechos espacios.

Sin decir palabra, Holmes subió a la planta alta, seguido por Watson, parpadeando para contener el mareo que le acometía a cada paso. Una vez allí, encontraron un pasillo que iba de un extremo al otro del recinto, con tres puertas a un lado. Holmes se dirigió a la más cercana y entró en una habitación. Dentro había un escritorio y una silla de madera, y tres gruesas mantas afganas descuidadamente extendidas sobre el frío suelo.

Watson dejó allí a Holmes y fue a inspeccionar las otras habitaciones. En la siguiente había una pequeña cocina, con una mesa de madera en el centro y una estufa negra al fondo. La última habitación era un cuarto de baño completo, con una bañera de estaño, una palangana, una banqueta y un espejo alto apoyado contra la pared. Watson entró en el baño y fue hacia una de las alacenas. La abrió y rebuscó en su interior hasta encontrar un trapo viejo, vendas, una aguja y cordel fino. Se lo metió todo en el bolsillo, cogió la palangana, salió del baño y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Salió del almacén y recorrió la calle con los ojos hasta descubrir una bomba de agua en el exterior de una casa.

Regresó al almacén, volvió a subir las escaleras despacio y con cautela y entró en la primera habitación. Holmes miraba por la ventana, probablemente fingiendo ignorarlo, pero Watson no le hizo caso y colocó la palangana en el suelo, junto al escritorio. Percibió de reojo que Holmes se volvía y lo observaba con disimulo, pero Watson siguió con su tarea. Cogió la silla del escritorio y la colocó en medio de la habitación. Colocó la palangana frente a la silla con el pie, derramando un poco de agua, y se volvió hacia Holmes, que volvía a darle la espalda. Lo llamó.

—Holmes.

Holmes respondió con un gruñido.

— _Holmes_ —repitió con más firmeza.

El detective se volvió. Watson señaló la silla.

—Siéntese.

El detective hizo un gesto burlón y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¡SIÉNTESE! —gritó Watson, e intentó reprimir una sonrisa de suficiencia al verlo dar un brinco.

Como un animal con el rabo entre las patas, Holmes se acercó, remolón, y se sentó de mala gana.

—Gracias —dijo Watson con sarcasmo.

Sacó el trapo del bolsillo y lo sumergió en el agua fría. Tras asegurarse de que quedaba completamente limpio, escurrió el exceso de agua y empezó a dar toquecitos a la herida de la cabeza de Holmes. Escuchó el siseo que escapó de sus labios, pero decidió no herir su orgullo comentándolo.

Holmes clavó los ojos en Watson y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando éste sacó la aguja y el cordel y empezó a dar puntos a la herida. No dijo nada, y continuó con el ceño fruncido cuando el doctor le desabotonó la camisa y le envolvió las costillas con las vendas, asegurándose de que quedaran tensas y las sujetaran bien. En cuanto acabó, Watson limpió el trapo y la aguja, recogió todo en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Holmes permaneció en la silla, oyendo a Watson entrar en otra habitación, unas puertas más allá. Suspiró y hundió el rostro entre las manos, frotándose los ojos cansados.

No pretendía gritarle. Watson se las había arreglado para salvarlos a los dos de un edificio en llamas, y él pagaba sus desvelos gritándole. Iba a tener que hacer algo con ese temperamento suyo.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito agudo, seguido de un ruido acuoso, procedente del pasillo. Se puso en pie al instante y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

Al entrar vio a un pálido Watson tirando por la ventana el contenido, invisible para Holmes, de la palangana. Cuando se volvió y vio a Holmes, sonrió con embarazo.

—He vomitado —explicó.

Holmes formó un mudo "Oh" con los labios. Luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… ejem… conseguí volver a encajar el hombro en su sitio.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—Le sangra la cabeza.

—¿La…?

Watson se dio la vuelta para examinarse en el espejo, y lanzó una maldición al notar un reguero de sangre bajando por su rostro. Se inclinó para coger el trapo, pero vaciló al ver la palangana sucia. Holmes se acercó.

—Yo la limpiaré.

Watson sonrió, agradecido, pero se negó. Salió de la habitación y entró cinco minutos después con la palangana llena de agua. Volvió a inclinarse para recoger el trapo, pero Holmes se le adelantó.

—Déjeme a mí —dijo. Hizo un gesto hacia la banqueta—. Siéntese.

Watson intentó quitarle el trapo y abrió la boca para discutir, pero Holmes lo puso fuera de su alcance.

—¡Siéntese! —gritó, remedándolo.

El doctor soltó un bufido, se sentó en la banqueta y permitió que Holmes le limpiara la herida. Cuando éste vaciló al coger el cordel, Watson vio su oportunidad para detenerlo.

—Está bien, Holmes, no es tan profunda —aseguró.

—Lo lanzaron contra una pared y lo golpearon con el mango de un cuchillo.

A Watson no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad, Holmes cogió la aguja, enhebró el cordel con soltura y cosió la piel de Watson. La herida no tardó en quedar cerrada con prietas puntadas. Watson se miró en el espejo para ver los puntos y levantó los ojos, sorprendido por su pulcritud.

—Aún puedo hacer de usted un médico, Holmes —dijo, saliendo del baño para volver a la oficina.

Holmes sonrió y lo siguió. Cuando entró en la habitación, Watson ya había preparado dos de las mantas. La noche había caído rápidamente, y el reloj de bolsillo de Holmes le dijo que ya eran las once. Y pensar que sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Clarky apareciera en su puerta sin darse cuenta de que lo habían drogado...

Holmes fue hacia la ventana y miró fuera. Las calles estaban silenciosas. Sólo se veían unas cuantas parejas que volvían paseando a casa, probablemente tras una velada en el teatro, y el farolero, que iluminaba sin pausa cada camino. Ni rastro de asesinos.

—¿Holmes? —lo llamó Watson. Ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, cubierto con la pesada manta—. ¿Piensa dormir esta noche?

—Lo dudo —respondió Holmes—. Alguien tiene que hacer guardia, por si acaso. Usted no, Watson —añadió al ver que Watson se sentaba y empezaba a apartar la manta—. Dios sabe que necesita dormir —murmuró.

Aunque el plan no era de su agrado, Watson se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

XXX

Cuando despertó, se encontró solo. Aún estaba oscuro, pero Holmes había salido de la habitación y la manta que tenía al lado no había sido tocada. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en mitad de la noche?

—¿Holmes? —llamó con cautela—. ¿Dónde está?

Como no hubo respuesta, Watson apartó su manta en silencio y cruzó la habitación en calcetines. Apretó el oído contra la puerta y se le encogió el corazón al oír una voz que no reconocía, seguida de la tensa réplica de Holmes. Sonaba como si el dueño de la voz desconocida lo estuviera amenazando. Watson no perdió el tiempo y abrió la puerta de golpe, empuñando el revólver.

La escena que encontró confirmó sus temores; había un hombre en la estancia, y tenía a Holmes arrodillado ante él, pero en cuanto vio a Watson cogió bruscamente al detective y lo interpuso entre él y el doctor, apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza. Holmes clavó en Watson una mirada de advertencia, conminándole a no hacer nada temerario.

—Un paso más y me lo cargo —dijo el extraño con voz ronca.

Watson levantó las manos.

—No voy a hacer nada, sólo…

Avanzó un paso involuntariamente, y al hombre le entró el pánico. Hubo un intenso fogonazo y el estampido del arma reverberó en sus oídos. Holmes se desplomó. Watson gritó y corrió hacia él. El hombre había desaparecido misteriosamente, dejándolo solo con el detective.

Watson alcanzó a su amigo y, con el corazón roto, extendió una mano y dio la vuelta al cuerpo inerte. Unos ojos sin vida le devolvieron la mirada, y no pudo contener un sollozo. La expresión traicionada en el rostro de Holmes desgarró su corazón. El eco del disparo no dejaba de acosarle. La sangre de Holmes en sus manos quemaba como un fuego cruel.

—¡NO!

Se sentó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, presa del pánico. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no emitió ni un sonido cuando su agitada respiración se aceleró aún más al descubrir, otra vez, que no había nadie bajo la manta.

De pronto, unas manos agarraron sus brazos, sobresaltándolo bruscamente, pero se calmó un poco cuando el rostro preocupado de Holmes entró flotando en su campo visual. Las mismas manos tomaron su rostro y lo obligaron a centrarse en sus ojos castaños, murmurando todo el tiempo palabras de consuelo que Watson no podía oír. El maldito eco del disparo continuaba rebotando en su cabeza y no podía librarse de él. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, humedeciendo las manos de Holmes, pero no había forma de detenerlas.

—H-Holmes —tartamudeó—. P-pensé… Le d-disparó… Fue d-demasiado rápido… No pude…

Holmes lo hizo callar y deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador. Pero Watson no se calmó. Tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos desenfocados, como si estuviera reviviendo la pesadilla. Holmes volvió a cogerlo firmemente por los brazos, pero nada podía alejar al doctor de la influencia de su ensueño.

—Watson. ¡Watson!

Lo sacudió suavemente. Watson estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, y al ver que nada lo tranquilizaba empezó a entrarle el pánico. Se le ocurrió un método, pero se mostraba reticente a emplearlo. Arriesgaba demasiado con el resultado, y no quería perder su amistad. Aun así, era conocido por su efectividad, y la mayoría de la gente lo hacía en esas situaciones. Pero, por otro lado, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería la reacción de Watson, y no quería que el doctor se formara una mala opinión de él. Todo eso pasó por su cabeza mientras un flujo ininterrumpido de lágrimas recorría el rostro de Watson y su respiración llegaba a su paroxismo.

"Al diablo el orgullo", pensó Holmes.

Lo abrazó.

Holmes sintió que Watson se quedaba inmediatamente rígido; pero, por otro lado, había dejado de hiperventilar. Cerró los ojos con anticipación y casi exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir que los brazos de Watson rodeaban lentamente su cintura. Pero su respiración seguía siendo agitada y lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos, así que acarició su espalda, despacio, murmurando palabras de consuelo. Al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración de Watson se normalizó y el doctor apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Holmes.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Tonterías —respondió Holmes—. No es culpa suya.

Empezaba a entender por qué la gente hacía esto. Aunque él siempre optaría por que lo dejaran tranquilo, tenía que admitir que aquel abrazo también lo había serenado. Cuando por fin se separaron, Watson le dirigió una sonrisa incómoda. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, un golpe amortiguado procedente del piso inferior los alertó de que alguien acababa de entrar en el almacén.


	9. Capítulo 9

La pareja se quedó petrificada. Holmes se puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole a Watson que guardara silencio. El doctor asintió y siguió a Holmes cuando éste se levantó y se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta de la oficina. El detective comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido. A medio camino, se detuvo y se agachó para observar la planta baja.

Al otro lado del vasto recinto, junto a la puerta, había quince hombres, todos armados. Susurraban entre sí, y uno de ellos, el que parecía estar al mando, hacía gestos al resto, probablemente indicándoles por dónde debían ir. Poco después, catorce hombres se diseminaron por el laberinto formado por los largos contenedores, con las armas en alto. El decimoquinto se quedó junto a la puerta, impidiendo que nadie pudiera entrar o salir.

Holmes tiró de la manga de Watson, y juntos bajaron sigilosamente las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido. Una vez abajo, Holmes se volvió hacia Watson y le acercó los labios al oído.

—¿Aún tiene el revólver, viejo amigo?

Watson asintió.

—Bien. No se separe de mí y no haga ruido.

Watson hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero accedió. La pareja avanzó con sigilo hacia la entrada del edificio. Holmes empujó a Watson hacia uno de los contenedores y se ocultaron detrás. Holmes echó un vistazo por la esquina y sonrió. El hombre que hacía guardia ofrecía un blanco perfecto. Se volvió hacia Watson.

—En cuanto yo dispare —susurró—, corremos sin detenernos. ¿Entendido?

Watson asintió y sacó el revólver del bolsillo, preparándose para lo que siguiera. Holmes asintió a su vez y se volvió para ocuparse del hombre. Levantó el arma, apuntó a la cabeza y realizó un único disparo. El estampido retumbó en las paredes y el hombre cayó muerto al instante.

Al mismo tiempo, se alzó un vocerío al otro lado del almacén, gritos incoherentes mezclados con órdenes. Holmes se quedó paralizado, intentando ubicar las voces para poder descubrir su procedencia. De pronto, una de las voces lanzó una exclamación que sonó peligrosamente cerca: ¡los habían descubierto! Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Watson ya lo había agarrado por un brazo y lo hacía correr hacia uno de los pasillos.

Se giraban de vez en cuando en cada esquina, asegurándose de que se habían librado de su perseguidor. Se detuvieron para tomar un breve respiro, apoyando la espalda contra un contenedor. Holmes se asomó por la esquina, por si las moscas, y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, volvió con Watson.

—¿Listo?

Watson asintió. En sus labios se insinuaba una sonrisa.

—No estoy seguro de que Mycroft conozca el significado de "piso franco" —dijo.

Holmes sonrió y continuaron recorriendo cautelosamente el laberinto. Los gritos seguían retumbando por todo el recinto. Holmes dedujo que aquellos hombres carecían de experiencia, lo cual los hacía más peligrosos.

De pronto, sonó un disparo a sus espaldas y una bala impactó en el contenedor que tenían delante. Watson saltó al instante hacia atrás, derribando a Holmes. El doctor se retorció rápidamente en el suelo, alzó el revólver y disparó al hombre que se alzaba a unos pasos de ellos. Lo vio caer al suelo con el pecho ensangrentado. Watson se volvió para mirar a Holmes, pero el detective ya se había puesto en pie y corría tras otro hombre. Se levantó entre maldiciones y fue tras él, revólver en mano.

La escasa luz impedía a Watson mantener a la vista la distante figura que corría delante de él, y no tardó en quedarse solo. Pero no se detuvo; siguió corriendo, decidido a encontrar a Holmes.

Un grito a su izquierda, sin embargo, le hizo detenerse en seco, pero sólo tuvo tiempo de ver a alguien pasar como una exhalación. Watson salió en su persecución y dobló la esquina por la que había visto desaparecer al individuo. Ya estaba a punto de perderlo de vista cuando levantó el arma y disparó. Se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el golpe seco que confirmaba una caída. Corrió hacia el hombre y apretó los dedos contra su cuello. Aún respiraba, pero no por mucho tiempo. Watson descubrió que la bala se había alojado en su cuello.

"Estás perdiendo facultades", pensó.

Olvidándose del hombre, pasó por encima de él y siguió corriendo por los pasillos. Continuó así durante diez minutos más sin cruzarse con nadie. Cada vez que oía un grito o un disparo, su corazón sufría un sobresalto, pero se las arreglaba para convencerse de que no se trataba de Holmes.

Dobló otra esquina, sin saber a dónde iba, y no reparó en el hombre alto plantado frente a él a unos veinte metros. O mejor dicho, no reparó en él hasta que éste disparó y una bala le atravesó el brazo izquierdo. Watson lanzó un grito agudo y se aferró el brazo, pero siguió corriendo pegado a un contenedor para cubrirse mejor. Alzó el arma y disparó. El hombre cayó al suelo sin emitir ni un sonido, con un agujero en la frente. Watson se miró el brazo y se tranquilizó al ver que la bala no había alcanzado el hueso ni el músculo.

"Sólo un rasguño."

Una vez más, Watson echó a correr por los pasillos, y, de pronto, se encontró nuevamente ante la entrada. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras cuando una mano cayó súbitamente sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta con un grito de sorpresa, empuñando el revólver, pero se detuvo al ver al agente Clarke, mirándole.

—Clarky —dijo Watson sin aliento—. ¿Por qué aparece siempre de improviso?

Clarky se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mis momentos.

Watson sonrió.

—¿Va armado? —preguntó.

Clarky asintió, sacándose el revólver del bolsillo.

—Bien —dijo Watson—. No lo guarde. Lo necesitará.

Condujo al agente hacia la escalera y subieron hasta la mitad. Allí se detuvieron. Watson se dio la vuelta y escudriñó el almacén en busca de Holmes. Hasta ahora había visto a otros ocho hombres, lo que significaba que había tres que aún no había divisado. Al girarse a la derecha vio por fin a Holmes, al acecho en una esquina, y se volvió rápidamente hacia Clarky.

—Quédese junto a la entrada y dispare a cualquiera que intente entrar o salir.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Clarky lo agarró de un brazo.

—¡Espere!

Watson lanzó un siseo y Clarky lo soltó en el acto.

—Vine a decirles que lord Silverstone ha ofrecido una recompensa por capturarles a usted y al señor Holmes. He oído que ya viene de camino hacia aquí. Además… la policía viene a arrestarle, señor.

—¿Qué? —susurró Watson, incrédulo—. ¿Por qué?

—Silverstone ha dicho que usted asesinó a uno de sus hombres, y no me sorprendería que haya sobornado a algunos oficiales del Yard.

—Pero _él_ fue quien lo mató. ¿También van a arrestar a Holmes? —preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

—No, sólo a usted, señor. Yo pensé que los querría a los dos.

—Él cree que Holmes tiene el anillo —dijo Watson.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Porque pretende utilizarme _a mí_ para llegar _a él_. Clarky, si se encuentra con Holmes mientras aún estamos en el almacén, no debe decirle nada de esto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—Se distraería y acabarían pegándole un tiro.

—Está bien —aceptó Clarky—. Pero antes de que se vaya, señor, tome esto.

Le tendió un pequeño objeto. Comprendiendo sus intenciones, Watson se lo arrebató y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

XXX

Holmes dobló la esquina a la carrera y se tiró al suelo cuando una lluvia de balas bombardeó el contenedor por encima de su cabeza. Cruzó a gatas el frío suelo, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared metálica y contó sus balas. Le quedaban dos. Ya había disparado a cuatro hombres, incluyendo al que vigilaba la puerta, y no podía permitirse fallar.

Se arriesgó a mirar por la esquina y vio una figura que se acercaba deprisa. No logró esconderse a tiempo, y el hombre lo vio y empezó a correr. Holmes soltó una maldición, se giró y disparó al mismo tiempo que su atacante. El extraño lanzó un grito cuando la bala alcanzó su estómago, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Holmes sintió pasar la bala de su enemigo a unas pulgadas de su cara y alojarse en el contenedor.

Le quedaba una bala, y se había dejado en casa las de reserva.

"Oh, no —dijo, sarcástica, la voz de su cabeza—, sólo vamos a enfrentarnos a una persona muy peligrosa y extremadamente perversa que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace, lo cual la vuelve aún más peligrosa. No tenemos la menor idea de cómo acabará esto ni cuánto durará. No, seis balas serán más que suficientes para mantenernos vivos."

Ignorando sus pensamientos, se asomó una vez más a la esquina del contenedor. Sus ojos tropezaron con la manija de la gran unidad y, olvidando la situación en la que estaba, se levantó y probó la palanca metálica. Ésta cedió bajo su mano, pero no antes de producir un estruendoso gemido.

"Bueno, si no sabían dónde estaba, ahora ya lo saben."

Como para demostrar que la voz de su cabeza tenía razón, se oyó un leve arrastrar de pies unas cuantas filas más abajo. Holmes soltó rápidamente la palanca y volvió a pegar la espalda al contenedor. Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y, al mirar en su dirección, descubrió una figura, semioculta entre las sombras, que avanzaba en silencio por los pasillos.

"El primer perseguidor con sentido común", pensó Holmes.

Notó que el hombre cojeaba ligeramente al andar, y Holmes se guardó el revólver en el bolsillo, decidido a no gastar su última bala en él. Acechó en silencio a la figura, que ahora se había detenido, probablemente intentando captar cualquier ruido que él hiciera. No había luz suficiente para distinguirlo, pero la luz de la luna revelaba su silueta, y, mientras se acercaba, Holmes elaboró un plan de ataque.

Cuando lo tuvo a un paso de distancia, Holmes pasó a la acción. Un rápido golpe a la pierna más débil hizo que el hombre doblara la rodilla. Gritó e intentó darse la vuelta, pero Holmes le cubrió la boca con la mano y se arrojó con él al suelo. Usó las piernas para sujetarle rudamente los brazos a los costados, ignorando sus amortiguados siseos, y le echó las manos a la garganta. De pronto, su atacante le dio un brusco rodillazo en los riñones, haciendo que Holmes se arqueara y cayera hacia delante. El hombre se apartó rápidamente e intercambió sus posiciones: se sentó a horcajadas sobre Holmes, inmovilizándolo con la cara pegada al frío suelo de cemento. A Holmes no le sorprendió sentir el frío metálico de un revólver en la nuca.

—Despídete, bastardo —dijo el hombre, y Holmes se quedó helado.

Lo siguiente fue encontrarse riendo por lo bajo. Sintió que el hombre se quedaba momentáneamente rígido sobre su espalda, atónito ante su reacción.

—¿Cuál es el chiste?

Holmes siguió riendo.

—No creo que lo encuentre muy gracioso —dijo, y sintió que el otro se relajaba—. Usted nunca ha comprendido mis chistes, Watson.

El doctor se bajó de la espalda de Holmes y rodó sobre la suya propia, soltando una risita.

—Idiota —sonrió—. Podría haberlo matado.

—Bueno, entonces el mundo habría perdido su inspiración —dijo Holmes con regia pompa.

Watson hizo rodar los ojos y le dio un leve codazo en el brazo. Holmes le devolvió el gesto, y no le pasó desapercibido el ligero respingo de Watson, aunque había que admitir que el doctor sabía disimular muy bien.

—Déjeme ver —dijo Holmes con voz suave, aún boca abajo.

Watson lo miró. Sabiendo que discutir sería inútil, se quitó la chaqueta en silencio (aún había ocho hombres intentando encontrarlos) y se subió la manga. Una larga brecha surcaba su curtido brazo por encima del codo, rodeada de sangre coagulada.

—Bastante superficial. Sólo un arañazo —le aseguró Watson.

—Hmph. ¿Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez que dijo eso?

Watson sonrió de nuevo.

—¿A cuántos ha disparado?

—A cuatro. ¿Y usted?

—A tres.

—Entonces quedan siete.

—Clarky está aquí —dijo Watson de sopetón.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

—Cerca de la entrada.

Holmes pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Cuantos más, mejor… Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo, levantándose—. Me alegro de verle, Watson. Deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez.

Watson se levantó rápidamente, mirándolo con expresión confusa.

—No podemos volver a separarnos —dijo.

Holmes se volvió hacia él.

—Me gusta tan poco como a usted, pero acabaremos mucho más rápido si no estamos constantemente pendientes el uno del otro. ¿Lleva encima su reloj de bolsillo? Bien. Nos encontraremos en la entrada en veinte minutos.

—Si es que puedo encontrar la entrada —murmuró Watson—. ¿Cuántas balas le quedan?

—Una.

Watson alzó los ojos, exasperado. Descargó su arma y le tendió una bala a Holmes.

—Tenga. Ahora tenemos dos cada uno.

Holmes dirigió a su amigo una mirada de gratitud y se escurrió entre las sombras. Oyó a Watson dirigirse en la dirección opuesta y rezó para que ambos pudieran reunirse en veinte minutos.

Delante de él, un levísimo movimiento captó su atención, y disparó instintivamente. Le dio la vuelta, confirmando que era otro atacante.

"Queda una bala", canturreó su voz interior.

"¡Las balas necesitan un destino!", replicó, dejando un satisfactorio silencio en su cabeza.

Sonrió satisfecho y siguió recorriendo el laberinto. De pronto, se encontró ante la pared delantera. La siguió y comenzó a distinguir a lo lejos la puerta de entrada. Pero se detuvo al descubrir la inconfundible figura de Clarky. Un hombre mucho más grande que él lo sujetaba rudamente contra la pared. Holmes avanzó con sigilo y se agachó tras un contenedor, procurando estar lo bastante cerca para escuchar la "conversación".

—¿Quién lo tiene? —gruñó el atacante.

Clarky, prácticamente de puntillas, se debatía en manos de su captor.

—¡Ya se lo he dicho, no lo sé! —gritó.

El matón lo abofeteó con fuerza.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡No puedo!

Esta vez, el atacante echó el puño hacia atrás y golpeó al agente en la cara.

—¿Vas a hacerle caso a ese detective? No va a venir a ayudarte. Cree que eres un inútil.

Siguió golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta que Clarky no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

—De acuerdo —jadeó. La sangre se deslizaba por su frente y su mejilla—. Tiene razón. Es el doctor. El doctor Watson lo tiene.

El matón sonrió, dejó caer a Clarky y fue en busca de sus compañeros.

Holmes no podía moverse. La traición que acababa de presenciar lo había dejado paralizado.


	10. Capítulo 10

Sherlock Holmes se sacudió el estupor y, antes de que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que hacía, se levantó y echó a correr hacia el agente caído. Lo agarró por las solapas y lo incorporó con rudeza.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? —siseó, sacudiéndolo.

Clarky dejó caer la cabeza y parpadeó con fuerza antes de centrarse en Holmes. La sangre continuaba deslizándose por su confuso rostro.

—Está bien... Estamos a salvo —farfulló.

La rabia de Holmes empezó a burbujear.

—Puede que usted y yo sí, pero no crea ni por un segundo que John Watson saldrá indemne de esto. ¡Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, cobarde!

Clarky frunció el ceño.

—No —murmuró—. Estará bien… El plan funcionará.

Siguió parpadeando, intentando combatir el mareo provocado por los golpes.

—No estará bi… Un momento, ¿qué plan? —preguntó Holmes, perplejo.

—El plan… con el anillo —fue la respuesta.

—Clarky… —dijo Holmes con voz severa. Cualquier sospecha de que el agente era un traidor desapareció al instante—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué va a hacer Watson?

—Estará bien, señor —repitió Clarky. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse en un intento de bloquear el palpitante dolor de cabeza.

—¡No, responda a mi pregunta, agente!

Clarky lo ignoró y cayó exánime en sus brazos. Holmes lanzó una maldición, lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó hacia las sombras, donde no pudieran verlos. Dejó la pequeña figura en el suelo y le tomó el pulso. Aún era bastante regular, pero, si se quedaba allí mucho tiempo, la conmoción acabaría haciendo caer en coma al agente.

"Quizá zarandearle no haya sido la mejor idea", pensó Holmes.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, dos fuertes disparos resonaron en el almacén. Holmes palideció, maldijo aún más fuerte y dejó a Clarky para internarse en el laberinto una vez más.

A la izquierda, a la derecha, otra vez a la izquierda. Holmes intentaba ubicar el origen de los disparos mientras se adentraba más y más en el almacén. Pronto empezó a oír voces y supo que se estaba acercando. Eran dos, y no las reconocía. Holmes aminoró el paso y empezó a avanzar con sigilo, procurando no hacer ruido.

—¡Cálmate, Max! —dijo una de las voces.

Tenía un acento cockney muy marcado, y Holmes dedujo que su dueño debía de rondar la treintena.

—¡Mierda, me disparó! —dijo la otra voz.

Ésta sonaba mucho más cerca de Holmes. Se agachó detrás de un contenedor, planeando su siguiente movimiento. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la gimoteante voz lanzó un chillido de dolor.

—¡Justo en el pie, Jack!

—¿Quieres callarte? ¡No te vas a morir, así que cálmate!

—¿Y si tienen que amputarme el pie?

—¡Bueno, eso es lo que te pasa por intentar volarle los sesos! El jefe dijo que no los matáramos hasta que nos dieran el anillo, así que ¿por qué le apuntaste a la cabeza?

—¡Eso no importa, fallé!

—Sí, porque se quitó del medio. Si no, estarías criando malvas antes de darte cuenta.

—El jefe no me mataría —dijo Max en voz baja—. Nos necesita.

Jack se burló de él.

—Nosotros somos prescindibles, colega. _Él_ no. Todavía. Tenemos que hacer que nos dé ese anillo.

—¿Y si no quiere?

—Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis? —sonó la voz de Watson en medio de su discusión. A Holmes le pareció la más lejana.

Ambos hombres callaron, como si acabaran de reparar en su presencia.

—Pues haremos que quiera —respondió Jack en voz baja.

Holmes escuchó a la burlona respuesta de Watson.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentáis.

Holmes oyó el rumor de dos pares de pies (o, más bien, un par de pies y un pie que daba saltos) alejarse de él para acercarse a Watson. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo y vio a un hombre alto y rubio, el mismo que había atacado a Clarky (debía de ser Jack), y a otro más bajo, de pelo negro, que avanzaba torpemente a la pata coja (Max). Watson estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un contenedor, atendiendo su sangrante nariz. No parecía asustado; la sangre que tenía en la cara acaparaba su atención. Levantó la cabeza y miró sin interés a los dos hombres que se acercaban.

—Dénoslo —exigió Max con su voz chillona.

—¿Daros qué? —preguntó Watson con inocencia.

—El anillo —terció Jack.

Watson lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Ninguno de vosotros tendrá un pañuelo, ¿verdad?

Max gruñó y le arreó un puñetazo. Watson cayó de costado. Volvió a sentarse lentamente, escupiendo sangre.

—Un simple "no" habría bastado —murmuró.

Jack lo ignoró.

—Démelo. _Por favor_ —dijo, sarcástico.

Watson pareció pensárselo.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?

—Dejaremos que usted y sus colegas se vayan —respondió Max—. Les dejaremos en paz y retiraremos a nuestros hombres del edificio. El jefe no tiene por qué saber que siguen vivos.

Watson le sonrió.

—Me gustaría creerte —dijo—, pero, por desgracia, tienes un tic; parpadeas mucho cuando mientes. Ahora lo estás haciendo, y antes también, cuando dijiste que Silverstone no te mataría.

—¡No estaba mintiendo! —se apresuró a contestar Max—. ¡Tengo fiebre del heno!

Watson alzó los ojos en un gesto burlón.

—Estamos en medio de Londres, genio.

Jack atajó a Max antes de que el hombrecillo pudiera replicar.

—Escuche —dijo—. Denos el anillo y no mataremos a sus amigos, ¿qué le parece?

—¿Cómo vais a matarlos? Si no tenéis ni idea de dónde…

Watson se interrumpió al ver a Holmes. Reparando en su error, el doctor se volvió rápidamente hacia los dos hombres, pero Jack ya había vuelto la cabeza, siguiendo su mirada, y descubrió al detective. Al verse sorprendido, Holmes se levantó y abandonó audazmente su escondite.

Jack se volvió hacia Watson, mientras Max apuntaba a Holmes con el revólver.

—Le daré una oportunidad más, doctor, antes de que Max le disparé al señor Holmes ahí mismo.

Holmes extendió las manos en un gesto apaciguador, pero miró a Watson, meneando decididamente la cabeza.

—No lo haga.

Por un instante, Watson lo miró con gesto grave. Luego, lentamente, se volvió hacia Jack con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—¿Cómo podría contradecir a un amigo?

Max no esperó órdenes. Apuntó y apretó el gatillo. Al mismo tiempo, Watson gritó:

—¡Múevase!

Y Holmes se echó a un lado. Sin embargo, el repentino dolor que atravesó su pantorrilla izquierda como una aguja candente le anunció que la bala había encontrado un blanco. No pudo contener un grito cuando su pierna golpeó el frío suelo de cemento. Vio palidecer visiblemente a Watson cuando la sangre comenzó a teñir de carmesí la pernera de su pantalón.

—Considérelo un aviso —dijo Jack—. ¿De veras quiere que volvamos a pedírselo?

Watson seguía paralizado, contemplando la mancha que se extendía por la pernera del pantalón de su amigo. Entonces, reaccionó de golpe.

—Idiota —murmuró entre dientes.

Holmes no supo si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo.

Fulminando con la mirada a sus dos atacantes, Watson se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la caja de terciopelo azul. Se levantó lentamente y echó a andar hacia Holmes, se detuvo frente a él y puso la caja en la mano de Jack.

Satisfecho, el hombre alto se metió el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, le hizo una seña a Max y se marchó.

El hombrecillo pareció vacilar. Su mirada iba de Holmes, tendido en el suelo, a su propia mano armada. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, el frío cañón de un revólver se apoyó en su sien.

—Le sugiero que empiece a andar. O, en su caso, a saltar. A menos que prefiera arrastrarse —gruñó Watson, amenazador.

Max tragó saliva y asintió, y se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo sobre una sola pierna en pos de su compañero. En cuanto se hubieron ido, Watson se dejó caer junto a Holmes.

—Holmes —dijo, mientras le desgarraba la pernera del pantalón—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debería haber sido tan estúpido.

Rasgó una larga tira de su camisa y le vendó rápidamente la pantorrilla.

—Deje de disculparse —dijo Holmes—. ¿Por qué les ha dado el anillo? Creía que el objetivo de todo esto era no entregárselo.

Watson se dispuso a hablar, pero el grito de Holmes al tensar la venda lo interrumpió. Éste comenzó a respirar desacompasadamente, intentando combatir las agónicas espirales de dolor que subían y bajaban por sus músculos como corrientes eléctricas. Trató de concentrarse en Watson para distraerse.

Watson volvió a disculparse.

—Fue lo mejor, viejo amigo, confíe en mí.

—Lo hago —dijo Holmes con voz ronca, apretando los ojos de dolor—. Le confiaría mi vida.

Watson sonrió mientras procedía a atar la venda improvisada.

—Es la primera vez que no traigo mis vendas —murmuró con ironía.

—Está bien, sólo es un rasguño.

El comentario provocó una risita en Watson.

—Ya lo ha gafado, Holmes —lo regañó.

—Bah —respondió Holmes, con los ojos aún cerrados—. No tengo tiempo para hechizos y brujerías. Me agotan.

Watson volvió a reír.

—Lo dice como si ya lo hubiera practicado.

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—Me planteé dedicarme a ello cuando era más joven.

—Habría sido un mago maravilloso —respondió Watson—. Tenemos que lograr llegar arriba. Hay algunas vendas en la oficina.

—También tendrá que vendar a Clarky —canturreó Holmes.

Watson alzó bruscamente la cabeza

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Que fue noqueado por ese grandullón. Jack, creo que se llama.

—Hmm. Un tipo encantador donde los haya. Tiene más modales que usted, se lo aseguro. Hasta me dijo "por favor".

—Adulador —murmuró Holmes.

Watson lo ignoró.

—Vamos, hay que levantarse.

Holmes se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y Watson lo sujetó para mantenerlo derecho. Deslizó un brazo en torno a la cintura del detective, lo tomó de un brazo y lo izó con cuidado.

Recorrieron lentamente el laberinto, aguzando el oído ante cualquier ruido que pudiera alertarles de la presencia de un atacante. No tardaron en llegar a las escaleras. A Holmes le parecieron el monte Everest. Watson advirtió que Holmes palidecía ante la ascensión que les aguardaba y, antes de que el detective pudiera decir nada, se lo cargó al hombro. Holmes lanzó una exclamación escandalizada cuando Watson, tambaleándose un poco, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Llegaron al descansillo. Holmes notó que Watson cojeaba un poco, sin duda a causa del frío y del peso de un detective asesor sobre un hombro que había estado dislocado. Watson depositó a Holmes en una silla, y éste le lanzó una hosca mirada.

—Eso no era necesario —rezongó.

—Era absolutamente necesario —respondió Watson—. Y deje de gruñir tanto. Me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí mientras yo voy a atender al agente Clarke. ¿Cree que podrá arreglárselas?

—Supongo —murmuró Holmes.

Watson le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto el doctor se hubo ido, Holmes dejó escapar un siseo de dolor, agarrándose la pierna en un intento de reducir su agonía. Pero sólo consiguió empeorarla y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Se subió con sumo cuidado la pernera desgarrada y examinó el "vendaje" manchado de sangre. La bala había atravesado limpiamente la pierna y la herida sangraba profusamente. Y dolía como el infierno.

Se tocó la herida con el dedo, provocando un relámpago de dolor. Lanzó un siseo.

—Hijo de su m…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió su exabrupto. Holmes alzó la mirada, dispuesto a echarle una bronca a Watson por lo mucho que le dolía la maldita pierna, pero se quedó mudo al ver la alta figura de Charles Edward Silverstone ante él.

—¿Sabe? —dijo Silverstone. Se sacó del bolsillo la caja de terciopelo azul del bolsillo y la hizo saltar en la palma de su mano. Avanzó unos pasos más y contempló la vencida figura de Holmes con la victoria centelleando en sus ojos—. Francamente, no creí que fuera a rendirse con tanta facilidad. Reconozco que estaba empezando a desesperarme. Y ya sabe lo que dicen, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas…

—No acabe esa frase. No va con usted —dijo Holmes con tono aburrido.

La interrupción pareció dejar a Silverstone un tanto estupefacto, pero enseguida recobró la compostura.

—No importa —respondió—. Tengo lo que necesito, y antes de que se dé cuenta seré su emperador. La gente se inclinará ante mí y…

—Lo que no comprendo —volvió a interrumpirlo Holmes, mirando con cara de hastío al hombre de cabellos plateados que se alzaba ante él— es cómo acabó eso en manos de Patrick Collins.

Ahora Silverstone se mostró abiertamente contrariado por haber sido interrumpido por segunda vez. Miró a Holmes a los ojos y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo—, ya que usted y sus amiguitos no saldrán con vida de este almacén, no veo por qué no habría de complacerle. Le contaré cómo llegó a manos de ese chico.

Hizo una pausa melodramática. Holmes enarcó las cejas. Silverstone continuó, ahora en un tono ligeramente molesto.

—Fue por el señor Fredericks. Lo recuerda, ¿verdad? Sí, eso pensaba. El caso es que el señor Fredericks decidió salir una noche a emborracharse. Uno de mis íntimos amigos, que acertó a pasar por el pub, me contó que estaba hablando con ese Collins y que iba enseñando el anillo para que todos lo vieran. Entonces se lo dio al chico y le dijo que "los anillos contienen muchos secretos y no deben usarse incorrectamente". No muy diligente, lo sé. En ese momento, dos de mis hombres entraron en la taberna, sin saber que el anillo ya no estaba en manos de Fredericks, y se lo llevaron para que no siguiera bebiendo.

Holmes no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¿Perdió su precioso anillo en un pub? Vaya forma de proteger algo tan valioso, ¿eh?

En el rostro de Silverstone apareció una expresión agria.

—Sí, bueno, admito que me descuidé, pero eso ya no importa. Ahora lo he recuperado y usted ya no puede hacer nada para detenerme.

La caja seguía rebotando en la palma de su mano. Había algo en ella que perturbaba a Holmes. Algo relacionado con su apariencia. Pero se olvidó de ello al ver que el lord se daba la vuelta para marcharse, y se apresuró a llamar su atención.

—No pensará en serio que podrá salirse con la suya, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una incredulidad completamente sincera.

Silverstone se volvió hacia él.

—Acaba de admitirlo todo ante mí. No creo que pueda salir de aquí como si nada.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que no? Mi palabra siempre valdrá más que la suya. Y aunque intente abatirme, sólo le queda una bala en esa pistola. Podría matarme, pero si no acertase, yo aún tengo un revólver completamente cargado para usarlo contra usted. —Sacó el arma y la levantó, apuntando al pecho de Holmes—. Así que, repito, ¿qué le hace pensar que no me saldré con la mía?

—Tengo dos argumentos que estoy seguro de que le harán cambiar de idea —dijo Holmes; una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios.

Silverstone enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sí? Ilumíneme.

—Primero, mi hermano Mycroft sabe que estamos aquí. Como sin duda sabe, Mycroft ostenta un considerable poder en el gobierno británico, así que, si nos mata, le aseguro que hará caer sobre usted toda su furia. No viviría mucho tiempo.

Silverstone se mofó.

—Con eso difícilmente logrará persuadirme, Holmes, y usted lo sabe. Yo también tengo amigos en las altas esferas, y estoy seguro de que más que su hermano. Ni usted ni esa patética minoría que su hermano controla en el gobierno pueden detenerme ahora. Así que complázcame, ¿cuál es su segundo argumento?

La sonrisa de Holmes se hizo más amplia.

—Mi argumento final, y el más convincente que puedo darle —dijo el detective—, es el revólver con el que Watson le apunta en este momento a la cabeza.

Silverstone palideció considerablemente al escuchar un arma que se amartillaba tras él.


	11. Capítulo 11

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —gruñó John Watson detrás del lord—. Usted y yo vamos a bajar las escaleras, donde lo aguarda el inspector Lestrade de Scotland Yard para llevarlos a usted y a sus amigos a la Torre de Londres. Cómo decidan castigarlo no lo sé. Tendrá que esperar para verlo. Y ahora, muévase.

Silverstone tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente. Watson apoyó el revólver en su espalda, instándolo a andar. El hombre se encogió y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Watson lanzó una última mirada a Holmes, preguntándole en silencio si se encontraba bien. El detective asintió y Watson siguió andando.

Diez minutos después, el doctor regresó sujetando al semiinconsciente Clarky. Sin decir nada, Watson llevó al agente hasta una manta descuidadamente extendida en el suelo y lo hizo sentarse con cuidado. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación en busca del material de primeros auxilios que había en el baño. Holmes miró a Clarky. Su menudo cuerpo parecía estar para el arrastre. La sangre ya se había secado en su cara, aunque las brechas seguían abiertas. En sus mejillas se estaban formando cardenales, y tenía un labio partido. Aun así, miró a Holmes y se las arregló para componer una vacilante sonrisa. Holmes se la devolvió con calidez (probablemente, por primera vez) y se volvió hacia la puerta al ver que Watson regresaba con una palangana, aguja, hilo y vendas.

El doctor fue hacia Clarky y comenzó a atender sus heridas sin dilación. No tardó mucho en coser las heridas más profundas y dejar limpias las otras. Luego, Watson ayudó a Clarky a tumbarse de espaldas y le dijo que descansara un poco. El agente obedeció de buena gana.

A continuación, Watson se volvió hacia Holmes.

—¿Podrá tenerse en pie? —preguntó.

—No muy bien —respondió Holmes con una sonrisa adusta.

Watson asintió como si esperara esa respuesta. Deslizó un brazo en torno a su cintura, colocó uno de los brazos de Holmes sobre sus hombros y lo condujo con cuidado hasta otra de las mantas extendidas en el suelo.

—Túmbese —ordenó, mientras recuperaba la palangana, las vendas y el material de sutura.

Retiró la tela ensangrentada y desgarrada y empezó a limpiar la herida para reducir el riesgo de infección.

—¿Dónde está Silverstone? —preguntó Holmes, intentando calmar su jaqueca cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

—No mentí al decir que Lestrade estaba fuera esperándonos.

—¿Cómo sabía que estábamos aquí?

—Me dijo que Mycroft lo envió.

Holmes lanzó un gruñido.

—Debí imaginarlo. Después de todo, esto ha sido culpa suya.

—Dudo que su hermano nos expusiera deliberadamente al peligro —replicó Watson. Holmes se encogió al verle coger la fría aguja de acero—. No se mueva, Holmes.

—¿Lestrade tiene el anillo? —preguntó Holmes en voz baja.

—Supongo que sí. Ciertamente, yo no lo tengo.

Holmes lanzó un suspiro y Watson alzó rápidamente la cabeza, pensando que había clavado la aguja demasiado hondo.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada. Sin duda, Lestrade se lo entregará a Mycroft en cuanto esto haya acabado, y la verdad es que preferiría que ese anillo no cayera en manos del gobierno británico.

—¿Por qué?

—Watson, usted sabe muy bien que mi profesión requiere discreción, y el escándalo que resultará de todo este asunto no augura nada bueno para mi reputación. Estoy seguro de que en este mismo momento mi hermano está azuzando a sus tropas y preparando el asalto a ese ilusorio baúl.

Holmes dejó escapar otro pesado suspiro.

—No tiene ni idea de lo egoísta que es —dijo Watson, riendo entre dientes mientras le cambiaba las vendas—. Pero supongo que tiene razón. Lo cierto es que un escándalo no beneficiaría a nuestro negocio. Menos mal que Mycroft no sabe dónde está el baúl, ¿verdad?

Holmes levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Tras comprobar que las vendas quedaban bien atadas, Watson se sentó sobre los talones y metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo. Un segundo después sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo y se la tendió a Holmes. Cuando el detective la abrió, le embargó la sorpresa al ver un anillo de compromiso de rubíes. Miró a Watson, que sonreía con presunción.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tiene Silverstone? —preguntó Holmes, incrédulo.

—Una imitación. Cambié los anillos. Aunque fue idea de Clarky. Él me dio el falso.

Fue como si un banco de niebla se diluyera en los ojos de Holmes.

—Entonces ése era el plan sobre el que murmuraba. Pero —Holmes bajó la voz para no despertar al agente— ¿dónde consiguió Clarky un anillo de compromiso?

Watson se encogió de hombros.

—Era de mi esposa —dijo una voz queda al otro lado de la habitación.

Holmes y Watson se volvieron hacia Clarky, que seguía tumbado, envuelto en la manta, mirando al techo.

—Le expliqué la situación y se mostró más que dispuesta a ayudar.

—¿De dónde sacó la idea?

—No estoy seguro. Imagino que intentaba encontrar una forma de anular el mensaje del anillo, y cambiarlo por otro parecía la opción más simple.

Ni Holmes ni Watson supieron qué decir. De todos modos, Clarky ya les había dado las buenas noches y se había vuelto de espaldas.

—¿Cree que es seguro permanecer aquí? —le preguntó Watson a Holmes en voz baja.

—No veo por qué no. Que yo sepa, ya no queda nadie clamando por nuestra sangre. Estamos a salvo.

Watson asintió.

—Aun así, nos iremos por la mañana. Pero su pierna necesita reposo. Duérmase. Ahora.

Holmes sonrió.

—Siempre ha tenido facilidad de palabra, Watson. Qué encantador.

Una manta impactó en su cara.

—Y también tiene buena puntería, lo cual había olvidado —murmuró Holmes.

El doctor emitió una risita cansada y cruzó la habitación para dejar el material de primeros auxilios en un rincón.

—¿Piensa ocuparse de su brazo en algún momento? —preguntó Holmes bajo la manta, recordando la brecha que la bala le había causado.

Vio que Watson vacilaba, inclinado sobre la palangana, y alzó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿También voy a tener que jugar a los médicos? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

Watson lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo haré después —bufó.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —lo reprendió Holmes, burlón.

Watson se levantó y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Porque me duele todo, tengo una jaqueca horrible y estoy exhausto. Lo haré cuando esté más centrado.

Acabó de limpiar, cogió su manta y se sentó bajo la ventana.

—Si está tan cansado, ¿por qué está pensando en hacer guardia? —preguntó Holmes con tono crítico.

—Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, y ustedes dos necesitan descansar.

Holmes se dispuso a responder que él era perfectamente capaz de hacer la guardia, pero Watson lo atajó.

—Su cuerpo necesita repararse, Holmes, le guste o no. Si de verdad insiste, le despertaré en unas horas. Quizá —añadió en voz tan baja que el detective no lo oyó.

Holmes lanzó un bufido, se puso de costado y cerró los ojos. Sabía que era inútil discutir cuando se trataba de su salud. Lo cierto era que se sentía algo cansado y su pierna palpitaba sin cesar. Quizá no le viniera mal dormir un poco.

Su último pensamiento fue que Watson quería permanecer despierto por otra razón. Luego, su mente se apagó y se sumió en una felicidad suprema.

XXX

Cuando Mycroft Holmes acabó de subir las escaleras del espectral almacén en busca de su hermano y del doctor cuatro horas después (el papeleo había sido interminable), tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió un poco encontrar al primero dormido, bien arrebujado en su manta para resguardarse del frío. En cambio, no le sorprendió en absoluto ver al buen doctor encorvado contra la pared, cubierto a medias por la manta, a punto de quedarse dormido. De hecho, durante la última hora sus párpados no habían dejado de cerrarse, pero cada vez que el sueño amenazaba con vencerlo se sacudía, parpadeaba furiosamente y miraba a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a las dos siluetas durmientes.

Mycroft se acercó lentamente a John Watson, procurando no sorprenderlo en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia. Una pequeña punzada de simpatía atravesó su dura coraza, pero atajó en el acto sus emociones y observó con ojos críticos su exhausta figura. Los cercos oscuros bajo sus ojos sugerían múltiples noches sin sueño; la sangre que rezumaba de su manga izquierda delataba una absoluta falta de preocupación por sí mismo cuando había otros que necesitaban ayuda; los cortes y arañazos en su cara y sus brazos revelaban la lucha que había sostenido con sus asaltantes. Cuando posó la mirada sobre su hermano dormido, vio la herida suturada en su cabeza, los cortes desinfectados y las vendas limpias. Y el agente, igual: sus heridas estaban completamente limpias y atendidas, y no había asomo de dolor en sus facciones. Ciertamente, el doctor Watson había hecho un buen trabajo reparando a sus amigos, aunque no pudiera decirse lo mismo de él.

Mycroft ya lo había previsto. Fue hasta la puerta con paso enérgico y le hizo señas a alguien que se encontraba abajo. Luego volvió junto a Watson. Apoyó suavemente una mano en su hombro y pronunció su nombre en voz baja. El contacto despertó al instante a Watson con una sacudida y aferró instintivamente el brazo de Mycroft con la fuerza de un torno. Mycroft esperó con paciencia, indiferente a su tenaza, a que Watson tomara conciencia de la realidad. Al cabo de un momento, sus ojos verdes se centraron en los de Mycroft, grises y helados, y Watson lo soltó de sopetón, farfullando una disculpa mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo. Sus ojos se deslizaron casi instantáneamente hacia Holmes para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, volvió a mirar a Mycroft, expectante.

Mycroft sonrió.

—No pasa nada, doctor. Sólo he venido a decirle que siga sentado.

Watson frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y un hombrecillo entró a toda prisa. Iba vestido con bastante formalidad para tratarse de una visita a medianoche, y llevaba la cabeza muy alta, como si todos los demás (incluido Mycroft) estuvieran por debajo de él. Mycroft se volvió y lo llamó, y luego volvió a mirar a Watson.

—Éste es el doctor Knight —explicó—. Ha venido a atender sus heridas.

Watson se enderezó, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Estoy perfectamente…

—La sangre que lleva en la manga sugiere lo contrario —lo interrumpió Mycroft—. Deje que el doctor haga su trabajo.

—No, Mycroft, ya le he dicho que estoy bien. Gracias, pero no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de sus médicos.

El doctor Knight le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

—Señor, le recomiendo encarecidamente que me permita atenderle —dijo con voz monótona—. Es evidente que la pérdida de sangre le hace delirar y necesita inmediatamente mi asistencia. Sólo intento ayudarle, por su bien.

Watson enarcó las cejas.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bien, _doctor_ , incluso en mi delirante estado no he podido evitar observar que está alzando la voz, y le recomiendo encarecidamente que se vaya antes de que despierte a mis pacientes —replicó.

Para ser justos, quizá Mycroft no conocía a ese doctor Knight lo suficiente para tratar de imponérselo a Watson. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, notó que su hermano se agitaba, y rezó en silencio para que el doctor Knight cediera por su bien.

—Doctor Watson —dijo Knight con voz tímida—, está claro que está exhausto, y en cuanto haya atendido su brazo, quizá pueda administrarle un pequeño sedante que le ayude a dormir. Sufre terrores nocturnos debido a su experiencia en la India, ¿verdad?

Watson levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

Se volvió hacia Mycroft en el acto. El mayor de los Holmes levantó una mano.

—Yo no le di su expediente —le aseguró.

—No importa cómo obtuve su expediente. ¡Lo que importa es su salud, y continuará deteriorándose si sigue descuidándose así!

—¿Cree que lo hago deliberadamente? —dijo Watson con desprecio—. ¿Cree que me obligo a permanecer despierto durante veinticuatro horas para evitar despertarme un par de horas más tarde _a propósito_? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Y cómo obtuvo exactamente mi expediente?

—La verdad —dijo Knight con arrogancia— es que se lo pedí a un amigo del gobierno cuando supe que iba a atenderle. Me gusta conocer a mis pacientes antes de examinarlos.

—Yo no soy su _paciente_ —escupió Watson—. ¿Y puede saberse, exactamente, cuántos otros expedientes _confidenciales_ de pacientes le ha pedido a su "amigo"?

Knight no pareció captar el énfasis en la palabra "confidenciales".

—Lo he hecho con muchos otros pacientes. Ciertamente, contribuye a su diagnóstico final.

—Mmm —murmuró Watson. En sus ojos ya no había ni rastro de cansancio.

Mycroft guardaba silencio, estupefacto ante la confesión de aquel _respetadísimo doctor_. Mientras tanto, el hombre cuya atención él le había encomendado continuó:

—Y dígame, por favor, ¿todos sus pacientes están al tanto de esto?

Knight pareció considerar su respuesta.

—No lo creo. ¿Acaso importa? —preguntó con sinceridad.

—Oh, yo creo que sí —dijo una voz detrás de Knight—. Creo que a esos pacientes les importaría muchísimo si supieran que usted y su amigo manejan su información privada. Y creo que las leyes compartirían esa opinión, ¿no está de acuerdo, agente?

—Ajá, sí, muy de acuerdo.

Knight se volvió y vio a Sherlock Holmes y al agente Clarke sentados en sus "camas", mirándolo fríamente.

Knight tragó saliva, Mycroft suspiró, Watson sonrió y Clarky y Holmes dijeron:

—Fuera.

El hombrecillo se incorporó y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

—Bien, Mycroft —dijo Holmes, levantándose—. Creo que no me equivoco al decir que no salió como esperabas, ¿hmm?

—Por una vez, querido hermano, estoy de acuerdo contigo —respondió Mycroft, levantándose también—. Pero estoy aquí para comunicarte que lord Silverstone está en la Torre de Londres y sus cómplices esperando su juicio en las celdas de Scotland Yard. Podéis volver tranquilamente a casa. Agente Clarke, el inspector Lestrade me ha pedido que le diga que le gustaría hablar con usted a primera hora de la mañana. Aparte de eso, su esposa ya está en casa, aguardando su regreso. Buenas noches, caballeros.

Dicho eso, Mycroft Holmes salió resueltamente por la puerta.

Holmes fue hacia Watson y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Los tres hombres dejaron en silencio el almacén y llamaron dos coches. Clarky tomó el primero, deseándoles buenas noches, y Holmes y Watson subieron al segundo.

La pareja permaneció sentada en un agradable silencio la mayor parte del viaje. Holmes contemplaba a través de la ventana los primeros signos del amanecer, mientras Watson tabaleaba con las uñas sobre el asiento.

—Holmes, yo…

—Watson, si…

Ambos se detuvieron a la vez, aguardando a que el otro continuara. Como ninguno lo hizo, estallaron en carcajadas.

Watson fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Holmes, ¿qué iba a decir?

—No importa. ¿Y usted?

—Lo mismo.

La pareja se sumió de nuevo en el silencio, que sólo interrumpió una vez el bostezo de Holmes. Watson lo miró.

—Tiene un aspecto terrible —dijo.

—Gracias. Debería verse usted. Parece un cadáver.

Watson rió entre dientes.

—Recuéstese, viejo amigo, necesita dormir. Dios sabe cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo en condiciones.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de usted, querido Watson —dijo Holmes, ya serio.

Watson se encogió de hombros.

—Dormiré cuando lleguemos a casa —se excusó—. Pero usted necesita dormir ahora. Se muere de sueño y estoy seguro de que su pierna le está causando cierto malestar. Recuéstese.

Holmes cedió con un suspiro y se tumbó de costado, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Watson. El doctor abrió la boca para protestar; eso no era exactamente a lo que se refería. Pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Deja que el hombre duerma", se dijo.

Con aire ausente, comenzó a desenredar el áspero cabello de Holmes (probablemente intentando desenredar los nudos de su subconsciente) mientras decidía qué hacer con la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que tenía en el bolsillo. Sonrió al recordar que aún tenía una promesa que cumplir.


	12. Epílogo

—Recuérdeme de nuevo por qué me ha traído aquí a la fuerza.

—Porque le sentará bien el aire fresco.

—Si necesitara aire fresco, habría ido a algún lugar como Devon o Cornwall… No a Irlanda.

—Holmes, deje de quejarse. Irá a ver a Catherine Collins, le guste o no.

—¿Por qué insiste en llamarla Catherine _Collins_? No se casó con él.

John Watson titubeó, interrumpiendo su duelo verbal. Ambos estaban sentados en una vieja calesa que bajaba traqueteando por una antigua y angosta vereda dublinesa. Sherlock Holmes, repantingado en un rincón, no hacía más que rezongar por todo. Watson, sentado frente a él, saboreaba su victoria: había logrado llevar a Holmes a otro país sin tener que sedarlo. Aún podía recordar la expresión en la cara de Holmes cuando le dijo que se iban…

XXX

Watson cerró rápidamente la puerta del 221-B de Baker Street, entumecido por el frío aire invernal, que causaba un dolor palpitante en su pierna. Subió cojeando las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la sala de estar. Holmes estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, apoyando su peso sobre la pierna derecha mientras miraba por la ventana y tocaba una melancólica melodía con su Stradivarius. Había papeles desperdigados por toda la habitación, y sobre la mesilla, vapores de aspecto sospechoso rodeaban un pequeño experimento. Watson ignoró el gas probablemente tóxico, despejó su butaca y la acercó al calor de la chimenea. Se hundió en la silla con un suspiro, extendió las piernas, cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor envolviera su tiritante figura. Su alivio duró poco; de repente abrió los ojos y descubrió a Holmes inclinado sobre él, mirándolo fijamente. Watson enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no me ha dicho adónde vamos? —preguntó el detective.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Veo dos pasajes de barco sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.

Watson sonrió.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Ninguna grandiosa deducción sobre cierto tipo de barro en mis zapatos que sólo puede encontrarse en los muelles… o el característico olor de la tienda de cierto panadero por la que debo de haber pasado?

—Hay nieve en el suelo, lo que hace que el terreno se endurezca y por lo tanto evita que el barro se pegue a sus zapatos, y la tienda del panadero a la que se refiere la cerraron hace un mes —dijo Holmes con sequedad—. Así que se lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿por qué no me ha dicho adónde vamos?

—En realidad, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero ya que está de tan buen humor, ¿por qué no lo averigua usted mismo? —lo retó Watson.

El detective hizo una pausa, considerando sus opciones.

—No —respondió. Se dio la vuelta, cogió su violín, se instaló en su butaca y comenzó a pellizcar las cuerdas—. No iré.

—Sí lo hará —dijo Watson con voz firme—. Unas vacaciones le darán la oportunidad de recuperarse del todo, y estoy seguro de que Scotland Yard podrá sobrevivir sin usted unos días.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Holmes—. En cualquier caso, me niego a ir hasta que me diga cuál es nuestro destino.

Watson suspiró y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando los puntos del brazo se tensaron. Habían pasado dos días desde su regreso del almacén, y ambos estaban todavía doloridos, llenos de arañazos y cardenales que los obligaban a moverse con rigidez. Holmes aún insistía en que podía moverse perfectamente a pesar de la herida de bala en su pierna. Aparte del ocasional gesto de dolor, lo único que mostraba era una ligera cojera, que habría disimulado de haber podido. Unas vacaciones _definitivamente_ harían que Holmes se tomase las cosas con más calma y lo ayudarían a relajarse, reflexionó Watson. Pero sabía que Holmes no estaría de acuerdo con su destino. Aun así, lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

—Irlanda —murmuró, preparándose para su inminente diatriba.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Holmes lo miraba inexpresivamente, procesando hechos y acontecimientos recientes que pudieran haber contribuido a que tomara la repentina decisión de irse de vacaciones a Irlanda. De repente abrió los ojos como platos al comprender por qué Watson quería ir allí.

—No. No iré con usted.

—Sí lo hará —dijo Watson, levantándose—. Vendrá conmigo para que yo pueda darle el anillo a la prometida de Patrick Collins. Ella ya sabe que vamos. Partiremos esta tarde.

—Pero ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? —gimoteó Holmes.

"Igual que un niño."

—Porque fue usted quien resolvió el caso y detuvo a Silverstone —dijo Watson—. Él fue, indirectamente, el asesino de Collins, y estoy seguro de que la señorita Catherine apreciará su ayuda y querrá agradecerle su decisión de dejar zanjado este asunto, pese a los daños colaterales. —Hizo un gesto a la pierna de Holmes.

Holmes suspiró.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción a este respecto.

Watson asintió.

—Muy bien. Empezaré a hacer el equipaje. ¿Sabe, por casualidad, dónde está el estuche de mi violín?

—No —dijo Watson con severidad—. No va a llevárselo. No permitiré que despierte a todo el mundo a las tres de la mañana. No, no me ponga esa cara. Puede que le funcione con la señora Hudson, pero si cree que voy a transigir, está muy equivocado.

Watson salió de la habitación, dejando a Holmes mirándolo con expresión enfurruñada.

XXX

 _De vuelta en el coche_.

Watson consideró la pregunta de Holmes. ¿Por qué había empleado el apellido de Patrick? Miró a Holmes, que le observaba a través de sus párpados entrecerrados con la intención de hacerle ver lo aburrido que estaba y que preferiría hallarse en cualquier otro lugar.

—Sólo asumí —dijo Watson lentamente— que Catherine querría llevar su apellido. Acaba de perder a alguien a quien amaba mucho, y estoy seguro de que querrá llevar su apellido como recuerdo, por decirlo así.

Holmes soltó un bufido.

—Eso es lo que usted _supone_. ¿Cómo _sabe_ que llevará su apellido?

—No lo sé, pero si yo estuviera en su situación, lo…

—Ya sé lo que usted haría, Watson, pero no está en su situación, así que no haga suposiciones basándose en sus _emociones_.

—Estuve en esa situación, Holmes —dijo Watson, mirando por la ventana—. Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando esa pobre chica. Se sentirá completamente sola, y nada de lo que los demás digan o hagan podrá aliviar su dolor. Si se queda así, continuará aislándose del mundo y caerá en una profunda depresión. He pasado por eso, Holmes. He experimentado ese dolor, sin tener a nadie que me consolara, así que no se atreva a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, _especialmente_ tratándose de emociones. Si mal no recuerdo, ésa no es una de sus especialidades.

Holmes escuchó en silencio el arrebato emocional de su amigo. Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que esa visita ejercería un efecto personal sobre el doctor. Nunca le había preguntado a Watson qué había pasado durante sus tres años de ausencia. Después de su regreso, se limitó a centrarse en lo que harían a continuación. Si se enteró de la muerte de la señorita Morstan (siempre se negó a llamarla "señora Watson") fue gracias a Mycroft, que lo avisó semanas después de volver a Baker Street.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, mirando ambos por sus respectivas ventanas mientras el zarandeo del coche les hacía rebotar en sus asientos. Poco después, el carruaje se detuvo ante una casita, y Holmes y Watson descendieron. Watson pagó el viaje mientras Holmes avanzaba a zancadas hacia la casa. Salvo por algún viandante ocasional, la calle estaba vacía en ese momento. El coche partió traqueteando sobre la carretera de adoquines mientras Watson se reunía con Holmes ante la puerta principal.

—Compórtese —murmuró, llamando a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y se encontraron ante una joven con un sencillo vestido azul, claros ojos verdes y cabello negro que colgaba en suaves tirabuzones sobre sus hombros. Watson sonrió y se adelantó, presentándose a sí mismo y a Holmes.

Un dulce acento irlandés se deslizó por su lengua mientras Holmes se adelantaba para besarle la mano.

—Es un placer conocerles. Por favor, entren. Seguro que ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Holmes se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso a Watson. Siguieron a la señorita Catherine por la alfombra color crema que cubría el vestíbulo y las escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de estar con un sofá rojo de felpa contra la pared del fondo y un escritorio de caoba frente a la ventana. Había cuadros por toda la habitación, y en la pared de la derecha se alineaban varias estanterías.

La señorita Catherine indicó a los dos hombres que tomaran asiento mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar el té. Regresó unos minutos después y, tras tenderles dos de las tres tazas, se sentó en un pequeño escabel junto a la puerta.

—Soy una gran admiradora suya, señor Holmes. He leído todas las obras del doctor Watson y he de decir que en ocasiones me costaba creer esas deducciones que hace.

—Puedo asegurarle, señorita…

—Oh, por favor, llámeme señorita Collins —dijo Catherine con convicción.

Holmes ignoró la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Watson.

—Como le iba diciendo, señorita Collins, puedo asegurarle que mis deducciones son absolutamente rigurosas. Por ejemplo, sus…

Watson le dio una discreta patada en el tobillo.

La señorita Collins lo miró, expectante.

—¿Mis…?

Holmes decidió emplear su encanto, seguro de que eso la halagaría.

—Sus… cuadros… revelan que es usted una dama acomodada, mientras que su prometido, Patrick Collins, acababa de comenzar a ejercer la medicina, y no habría sido capaz de permitirse estas magníficas obras de arte.

La señorita Collins miró a su alrededor, recreándose en cada cuadro.

—Tiene razón, señor Holmes. Siempre me han encantado las obras de Auguste Renoir, desde que era niña. Y añadiría que a Patrick también.

Watson emitió un nervioso carraspeo.

—Señorita Collins, yo… ejem… tengo el anillo de compromiso que Patrick iba a entregarle. —Sacó del bolsillo la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo—. Supongo que ya sabía usted que él iba a proponérselo.

La señorita Collins dejó escapar una risita.

—Sí. Nunca se le dio bien guardar secretos, y cada vez que le mencionaba la idea de casarnos, de repente se ponía muy nervioso y buscaba una excusa para salir de la habitación. Al principio pensé que le daba miedo la perspectiva del matrimonio, pero a una de mis amigas, que tiene una joyería, se le escapó que Patrick había estado en su tienda.

—¿Le dijo usted que sí? —preguntó Watson, tendiéndole la caja.

Ella la tomó y la abrió despacio. Al ver el anillo de rubíes en medio de su opulento cojincillo lanzó un grito ahogado. Se lo puso en el dedo con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, por supuesto —susurró—. Patrick era el hombre más dulce que he conocido, y me trataba con mucho cariño. Siempre se esforzó por hacerme feliz, y nunca he conocido a un hombre tan amable y devoto… y… lo extraño… tanto…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, y Watson se arrodilló ante ella, quitándole la taza de té antes de que la derramara. La tranquilizó con dulzura y la hizo levantarse, envolviéndola en un gentil abrazo. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta, intentando desesperadamente no llorar sobre su hombro, mientras él continuaba murmurándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Holmes, sin saber qué hacer, se aclaró la garganta. Los ojos de Watson se encontraron con los suyos y formó una frase con los labios.

—Busque a la doncella.

Holmes frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Busque a la doncella —repitió Watson.

—¿Qué? —dijo Holmes, también sin ruido.

Watson enfatizó aún más sus palabras.

—¡Busque-a-la-doncella!

Holmes asintió, captando por fin el mensaje, y salió de la habitación mientras Watson seguía frotando la espalda de la joven. Watson lo oyó bajar trabajosamente las escaleras en busca de la doncella de la señorita Collins, pero volvió a centrar su atención en ésta al oírla sorberse la nariz.

—Lo siento, doctor… No pretendía desmoronarme así.

Las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro, y Watson las enjugó en silencio, permitiéndole continuar sin agobiarla.

—Fue todo… tan repentino… Pasar de recibir cartas suyas sobre sus experiencias en Londres… a encontrarme a un oficial en mi puerta comunicándome su m-m-muerte...

Empezó a sollozar otra vez, y Watson la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Lo superará, se lo prometo… Será duro, pero al final encontrará esa chispa que cree haber perdido.

La señorita Collins hipó.

—Parece que hablara por experiencia —musitó con el rostro enterrado en su hombro.

—Así es —dijo él con voz queda—. Perdí a mi esposa hace unos meses. Tuberculosis. Una de las experiencias más duras que he vivido.

—L-lo siento —dijo ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

—No lo sienta —repuso él con gentileza, devolviéndole una mirada y apartando de su rostro una hebra de su cabello oscuro—. Sobreviví, y usted hará lo mismo.

La firmeza de su voz la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, doctor. No se hace una idea de lo reconfortante que es poder hablar con alguien que te comprende. ¿Puedo… preguntarle algo?

—Por supuesto.

—Mencionó redescubrir una… chispa… que he perdido. ¿Cuándo encontró la suya?

Watson la miró. Luego, apartó la mirada.

—Durante un tiempo, Holmes me dejó creer que había muerto… por mi propio bien. En su profesión, el peligro siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina, y el único modo de derrotar a cierto enemigo fue lanzarse con él desde un balcón a una catarata, donde supuestamente murió. Estuvo desaparecido durante tres años, asegurándose de que todos los seguidores de su enemigo habían sido eliminados. Cuando regresó, yo no podía creer lo que veía. Debo confesar que le di un puñetazo —esto arrancó una risita a la señorita Collins—, pero él me ayudó a superar la muerte de Mary. Su caída fue, _con diferencia,_ el peor trago de mi vida, pero su regreso fue, definitivamente, lo mejor que ha podido pasarme, y ni un solo día he deseado que Mary estuviera aquí en su lugar… a pesar de lo irritante que puede llegar a ser. —Sonrió para sí, y volvió a mirar a la señorita Collins—. Catherine, estoy seguro de que usted también encontrará a alguien que la ayude como Holmes me ayudó a mí.

La señorita Collins sonrió.

—El señor Holmes tiene suerte de tenerlo a usted —dijo con voz queda.

—Yo diría que es al revés —la corrigió Watson.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Holmes entró seguido de una rolliza mujercita, que debía de rondar los cuarenta. Ésta se abalanzó de inmediato sobre su señora, quitó a Watson del medio y comenzó a mimar a la joven.

—Creo que ya nos vamos —dijo Holmes.

La señorita Collins levantó bruscamente la cabeza, apartándose de su doncella.

—¿No se quedan a pasar la noche? Pronto oscurecerá, y no soportaría que les ocurriera algo en su viaje de regreso.

Holmes vaciló antes de responder, pero una mirada de Watson le hizo saber que al doctor le encantaba la idea.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. ¿Cómo podríamos negarnos?

La señorita Collins les dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Abajo, en el vestíbulo, hay un cuarto de invitados que pueden compartir. Estoy segura de que estarán muy cómodos.

Holmes compuso su mejor sonrisa.

—Muy amable por su parte, gracias —dijo.

—Oh, en absoluto. María, ayúdame a preparar las camas para estos dos caballeros.

La doncella asintió y siguió a su señora hacia el vestíbulo, dejando solos a Holmes y Watson.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Holmes se volvió hacia su compañero.

—Watson, ya sabe cuánto me disgusta estar en compañía de una… persona emocional.

Watson suspiró.

—Lo sé, Holmes, y lo siento, pero está claro que la señorita Collins quiere tener cerca a alguien con quien hablar, y nos necesita.

—A usted —corrigió Holmes—. Lo necesita a usted. Usted es el único de los dos capaz de relacionarse con ella, y está mucho más capacitado que yo para lidiar con el sexo opuesto, así que no hay razón alguna para que yo siga aquí.

Watson lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Bien —dijo el doctor al cabo de un momento—. Tiene razón. Supongo que ya es bastante malo que lo haya obligado a venir conmigo, causándole tanta incomodidad… lo cual ya ha quedado claro. Es justo que vuelva a casa. He alquilado habitaciones en el hotel Shelbourne a mi nombre, así que haga lo que quiera.

Le tendió a Holmes la tarjeta con la dirección del hotel, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo, probablemente para ir a ver su habitación provisional.

Holmes sabía que había decepcionado al doctor, aunque intentara ocultarlo, pero es que él _no quería_ estar allí. Memorizó la dirección de la tarjeta, la dejó caer sobre la mesa y bajó cojeando las escaleras al tiempo que se ponía el abrigo. Cuando estaba a punto de poner la mano en el picaporte, oyó un grito a su espalda. Al volverse, vio a la señorita Collins bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Se marcha? —preguntó, abatida.

—Eso me temo. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender en Londres y no pueden esperar. Tomaré el último barco de esta noche.

—Oh, de acuerdo —aceptó ella, obviamente contrariada—. ¿El doctor Watson se irá con usted? —añadió como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

—No. Por lo que sé, piensa quedarse a pasar la noche.

—¿Pero sabe él que usted se va? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, y comprende mis motivos. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Holmes al ver que el ceño de la señorita Collins se acentuaba.

—Es sólo que… no pensé que fuera a dejarlo atrás.

—No voy a dejarlo atrás, yo sólo… —Holmes se detuvo, sin saber cómo seguir—. El… ejem… frío… afecta su pierna y… creo que es mejor que se quede aquí… en lugar de arriesgarse a salir con este tiempo y que le duela más.

—¿Hmm? Bueno, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si cambia de idea sigue habiendo una cama libre en el cuarto de invitados. Seguro que el doctor Watson estará totalmente de acuerdo.

Le dio las buenas noches y volvió a subir las escaleras, giró hacia la derecha y se dirigió a su habitación.

Holmes se quedó solo en el vestíbulo. Escuchó los pasos ligeramente más pesados de Watson al otro lado de la casa. Parecía que el doctor estaba paseando. Con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, Holmes aguzó el oído, intentando captar otros sonidos, pero pronto se le hizo obvio que Watson se había tumbado en su cama.

Se quedó allí quieto durante más de veinte minutos. Luego, suspiró y subió las escaleras despacio y sin ruido. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de invitados. Las lámparas del descansillo proyectaron su luz sobre la cama más próxima, revelando la silueta durmiente de Watson. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque se movían débilmente bajo sus párpados, y Holmes supuso que acababa de entrar en la fase REM. Parecía bastante tranquilo. El detective tomó por fin su decisión, se apartó de la puerta y abandonó la casa en silencio.

En la calle, llamó a un coche y se alejó rumbo al hotel donde Watson había alquilado habitaciones.

XXX

Holmes tenía ya la mitad de sus pertenencias empaquetadas sobre la cama del hotel cuando oyó un rápido golpeteo en la puerta. Cruzó la habitación resueltamente, murmurando, y al abrir la puerta se encontró a una Catherine Collins muy enojada. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ella le dio tal bofetada que lo hizo retroceder, tambaleándose, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

—Bastardo —gruñó.

Él se enderezó para enfrentarla, con una mano en la mejilla.

—Aunque estoy acostumbrado a que se dirijan a mí en esos términos, me temo que voy a tener que pedirle una explicación.

—¿Se cree inteligente? ¿Lo encuentra divertido?

Ella siguió avanzando hasta que él se vio obligado a detenerla colocando ambas manos en sus brazos.

—Señorita Collins, si supiera qué es lo que se supone que encuentro divertido, le aseguro que respondería a su pregunta.

—¿Sabe lo que me dijo anoche el doctor Watson, cuando usted fue a buscar a María?

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—Me habló de la muerte de su esposa, y luego añadió, y cito textualmente, "Su caída fue, _con diferencia,_ el peor trago de mi vida, pero su regreso fue, definitivamente, lo mejor que ha podido pasarme, y ni un solo día he deseado que Mary estuviera aquí en su lugar". Dijo que era afortunado de tenerle como amigo, pero ¿qué clase de amigo lo dejaría sufrir así?

Holmes frunció el ceño, sin saber de qué hablaba. Entonces, la comprensión lo arrolló como un tren.

—¿La ha despertado?

—Sí, me ha despertado, aunque no lo culpo. Menos mal que María ya se había ido. Es una mujer encantadora, eso sí, pero habla por los codos. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de lo cansado que está y del sufrimiento que soporta con sólo mirarlo a la cara, y si usted tiene un mínimo de sensibilidad, señor Holmes, le sugiero que salga de aquí y vaya a disculparse con él ahora mismo.

Holmes se quedó mirando a la joven, incapaz de hablar. Ella continuó allí parada, con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo la fulminante mirada con la que él intentaba ahuyentarla. Pero la joven se mantuvo firme, y fue Holmes quien se rindió.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó en voz baja.

La señorita Collins se ruborizó y emitió una tosecilla nerviosa.

—Señor Holmes —empezó lentamente—, quizá si usted me hubiera dicho la verdad ayer, él estaría aquí y no… —Su voz se apagó.

—Catherine, ¿dónde está?

—Si estoy aquí es porque encontré la tarjeta del hotel en la sala de estar…

—Señorita Collins…

—Se fue, señor Holmes. Le dije lo que usted me dijo anoche, y creyó que usted regresó a Inglaterra. Probablemente ya esté en el barco.

Holmes lanzó una maldición. Arrojó rápidamente sus restantes pertenencias en la maleta, sacó a toda prisa a la señorita Collins de la habitación y echó a correr por el vestíbulo, gritando adiós.

Consiguió un carruaje nada más cruzar las puertas del hotel y, con la promesa de pagarle el doble si el cochero lo llevaba al puerto en diez minutos, rezó para llegar a tiempo. Se podía imaginar lo traicionado que Watson debía sentirse al creerse abandonado por su mejor amigo en un país desconocido sin ninguna explicación, y golpeó el asiento de cuero, presa de la frustración.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el coche se detuvo. Holmes bajó de un salto, le lanzó el cambio al cochero y salió corriendo hacia el muelle. Corrió a lo largo del agua, revisando cada barco, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, esperando divisar en alguno de ellos la inconfundible figura de Watson. Siguió corriendo arriba y abajo diez minutos más antes de rendirse y maldecir en voz alta. El barco había zarpado y, a esas alturas, probablemente ya estaba a medio camino del Mar de Irlanda.

Gracias a Dios, tenía contactos en Irlanda. No tardó en encontrarse sentado en un bote capitaneado por uno de sus antiguos clientes, al que había conocido durante sus primeros años como detective asesor. Después de que Holmes le explicara la situación, su ex cliente, que había conocido a Watson años atrás, había reunido rápidamente una pequeña tripulación y se habían hecho a la mar.

Fue un viaje terriblemente largo, y Holmes no dejó de pasearse por la cubierta durante ocho horas completas, embargado por el temor constante a lo que diría Watson cuando se encontraran. ¿Se marcharía? No, era demasiado leal para eso. Pero, por otro lado, lo había abandonado por la señorita Morstan sin dudar.

"Sí, pero ya has oído lo que ha dicho la señorita Collins —le recordó la voz de su cabeza—. Watson prefiere que seas tú quien esté aquí, no Mary."

Ese debate lo acompañó el resto del viaje.

Finalmente, atracaron en Southampton y, tras un breve agradecimiento, Holmes llamó un carruaje y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Baker Street. Quizá Watson no hubiera llegado aún. Tal vez habían adelantado al barco y ambos estaban en coches distintos, rumbo al mismo destino. Era una exigua posibilidad, pero se aferró a ella.

Veinte minutos después, Holmes saltó del coche y subió brincando los peldaños que conducían al 221-B. Abrió la puerta, subió en silencio las escaleras y entró en la sala de estar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Watson sentado en su butaca, con aire exhausto, leyendo el periódico. Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada cuando Holmes entró.

—Watson, yo…

—Ahórreselo, Holmes. No quiero oír sus excusas —dijo con voz queda, sin dejar de fingir que leía el periódico.

—Bien, pues qué pena, porque las va a oír le guste o no.

Watson bajó el periódico y lo miró, expectante.

—Fue todo… un enorme malentendido —comenzó Holmes—. Fui al hotel donde usted había alquilado las habitaciones. No volví aquí. Sólo le dije eso a la señorita Collins porque sabía que no me permitiría irme si le decía que pasaría la noche en un hotel. Me contó que encontró la tarjeta que usted me había dado, y sólo se dio cuenta del error cuando usted ya se había ido.

Holmes se acercó a Watson.

—Siento _muchísimo_ haberle hecho creer que lo abandoné. Debería saber que yo nunca haría eso, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

Watson lanzó un suspiro.

—Está bien, Holmes.

—No, no está bien. No debería haberme marchado, para empezar. Sabía que usted aún tiene problemas para dormir.

Al oír eso, Watson alzó bruscamente la cabeza y Holmes respondió a su muda pregunta.

—Sí, la señorita Collins lo oyó, pero no lo culpa en absoluto. Mi comportamiento fue irreflexivo y egoísta, y… lo entenderé si quiere marcharse.

Watson enarcó las cejas.

—Holmes, si cree que esto va a hacer que me marche, está muy equivocado. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa suya, aunque tendré que felicitar a la señorita Collins por su poder de persuasión.

Hizo un gesto hacia la mejilla de Holmes, en la que aún se apreciaba una gran marca roja.

—¿Le dio muy duro? —preguntó Watson, volviendo al periódico.

—Mucho. Estuve a punto de devolverle el golpe.

Watson soltó una risita.

—Bueno, entonces dudo que hubiera logrado salir de ese hotel con vida.

Holmes lanzó un bufido.

—¿Alguna carta?

Watson sonrió tras el periódico.

—Sí, hay una que creo que le gustará leer. Está en su silla.

Holmes se volvió, cogió la carta y se sentó para leerla. Cuando acabó, no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

 _Señor Holmes y doctor Watson:_

 _Les escribo para informarles de los eventos que han ocurrido desde que se fueron a Irlanda. Han pasado muchas cosas, y estoy seguro, señor Holmes, de que querrá estar al tanto de todo._

 _En primer lugar, le complacerá saber que lord Silverstone será colgado el próximo viernes. Después de apelar su caso para demostrar su inocencia, lo cual debo admitir que sonaba a auténtica locura, su hermano Mycroft intervino y desestimó el caso por completo. Estoy seguro de que su presencia habría convencido al jurado para tomar más rápido una decisión, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi apariencia ayudó a persuadirlo._

 _En segundo lugar, debo advertirles de que Mycroft ha descubierto que el anillo que el doctor Watson le dio a Silverstone es falso, y no está muy contento. De hecho, ha acusado al inspector Lestrade de falsificar pruebas, y tuve que explicar rápidamente los motivos que nos llevaron a cambiar los anillos. Sepa que Mycroft querrá tener unas palabras con usted, doctor, por no entregar el auténtico._

 _Por último, si alguno de ustedes desea comentar los detalles del caso conmigo en Scotland Yard, les pido que no pregunten por el agente Clarke, ya que ahora tengo un nuevo grado._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _el sargento Clarke._

FIN


End file.
